Un mariage d'intérêt
by Zouzou
Summary: Slash HPDM... Après la guerre, les réputations de Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter sont petit à petit ruinées par les journalistes. Il ne leur reste qu'une solution pour y remédier, le mariage...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voilà une nouvelle fic… Je sais ce que vous allez dire, que je devrai me concentrer sur les deux autres, et vous avez totalement raison ! Mais l'inspiration n'arrivait pas alors j'en ai commencé une autre. Rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas pour autant ! Simplement je me disperse, même si c'est très mal ! Lol !

Donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Sinon, l'auteur n'étant rien sans son lecteur, je laisserai tomber l'idée…

Donc j'attends vos commentaires et une foule de reviews ! A bientôt !

**Un mariage d'intérêt**

Chapitre 1 : Une brillante idée

Drago Malefoy était assis à son bureau, plongé dans divers papiers que lui avaient envoyés ses différents conseillers. Depuis quelques années déjà, il tentait en vain de réaffirmer la puissance ancestrale de sa famille et de redorer leur blason. Mais il lui semblait que c'était peine perdue… En effet, les Malefoy subissaient la mauvaise réputation qui leur était attribuée depuis la guerre.

Après la chute de Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy avait été emprisonné et l'image familiale en avait pâti. Suite à de nombreux recours en justice qui lui avaient coûté une véritable fortune, l'héritier Malefoy avait réussi à conserver son splendide manoir dans lequel il vivait désormais avec sa mère. Cependant, si le ministère avait accepté de leur restituer leurs biens, leur réputation demeurait entachée par toutes les actions immorales perpétrées par Lucius.

Drago travaillait donc jour et nuit. Sa famille était désormais la généreuse donatrice de diverses fondations et œuvres caritatives au profit des orphelins ou encore des blessés de guerre… Mais ce semblant d'altruisme ne suffisait pas. Alors il mettait en œuvre tout ce qui était en son pouvoir afin de montrer sa bonne foi au monde sorcier, lequel ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir… Apres tout, les sorciers ne juraient que par Harry Potter, le Survivant, leur Sauveur, leur Héros, et celui ci détestait tout ce que représentait Drago Malefoy…

Il était maintenant minuit passé et l'ancien Serpentard était enfermé dans son bureau depuis le matin. Ses paupières commençaient à se faire lourdes et ses yeux se fermaient seuls quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. D'une voix éraillée, le grand blond invita cette personne à pénétrer dans la pièce. Une belle femme blonde entra alors.

« Drago chéri, tu devrais aller dormir… », dit gentiment Narcissa à son fils unique tout en entrant dans le bureau, qui fut autrefois celui de son époux.

« Je sais, mère. Mais je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé. », lui répondit le jeune homme d'un ton las.

A vingt et un ans, Drago Malefoy semblait usé par le travail. Il n'avait rien perdu de son charme de l'époque de Poudlard, néanmoins sa peau et ses cheveux paraissaient plus ternes, et ses yeux étaient moins lumineux… L'emprisonnement de son père ainsi que les lourdes responsabilités dont il avait hérité avaient fait vieillir précocement le jeune homme.

« Tu n'as pas quitté ce bureau depuis six heures ce matin. Ce n'est pas sérieux ! Tu es bien trop surmené… Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé, mon chéri… »

« J'en suis tout à fait conscient ! Mais je ne peux pas laisser salir le nom des Malefoy ! Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de les faire taire ! Je ne supporte plus de voir notre famille traînée dans la boue dans chaque article de cette Gazette débile ! Regardez-vous mère, vous ne pouvez même plus vous promener tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse sans être injuriée ! », siffla furieusement Drago. _« Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison et je ne me laisserai pas traiter comme tel! Les Malefoy sont riches, puissants, importants, ils ne se laissent écraser par personne… »_

« Mais ce n'est pas si grave voyons ! Ils finiront par oublier ton père et ils verront le jeune homme bien que tu es devenu ! Laisse le temps au temps… », lui conseilla Narcissa.

« Vous avez sans doute raison ! Je vais aller dormir et je m'y remettrai demain matin. On dit que la nuit porte conseil… J'espère que c'est la vérité ! »

xxx

Dans le manoir des Black, le Survivant lisait tranquillement un énorme bouquin que lui avait conseillé Hermione. Il se tenait face à la cheminée, où ronflait un bon feu diffusant une chaleur apaisante, dans un vieux fauteuil défoncé, pelotonné dans une chaude couverture aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Aux pieds de son fauteuil trônaient quelques cadavres de bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu.

Depuis la fin de la guerre quelques années auparavant, Harry Potter ne quittait plus le manoir. Il restait terré dans son antre tel un vieil ermite. Sa vie se limitait à ses lectures, ses bouteilles d'alcool et ses crises d'angoisse de plus en plus nombreuses, durant lesquelles il revivait les décès de Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron et bien d'autres encore.

Bien sur, Hermione essayait de l'aider, de le soutenir, mais rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier qu'il était responsable de toutes ces morts. Il était hanté par les cadavres putréfiés de son parrain, son directeur et son meilleur ami. Boire le détendait et lui faisait oublier son passé. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, Hermione ne parvenait pas à faire sortir Harry, il avait même abandonné les études qu'il visait pour se réfugier dans l'austère manoir de son défunt parrain.

Cependant, la solitude d'Harry était mise à rude épreuve depuis quelques jours ! La Gazette du Sorcier, qui se lassait petit à petit de démonter la réputation de Drago Malefoy, recommençait à mentionner Harry Potter ! Pire, il y a avait même eu un article sur lui ! Rita Skeeter y décrivait Harry comme un vulgaire sociopathe alcoolique. Aussitôt après la parution du journal, Harry avait eu la visite d'Hermione qui avait tenté de le convaincre de sortir afin de démentir toutes ces calomnies. Mais il n'en avait pas eu la force… Néanmoins, plongé dans son roman, le Survivant réfléchissait à un moyen de régler simplement ses problèmes. Il espérait également qu'Hermione faisait de même ! La connaissant, elle l'appellerait à la première heure le lendemain matin pour lui faire part d'une idée lumineuse !

C'est sur ces réflexions qu'Harry Potter s'endormit dans son fauteuil.

xxx

Lorsque Drago Malefoy s'éveilla, il se rendit directement dans son bureau. Rien ne le préoccupait plus que son nom et sa famille ! Il lui fallait trouver une solution.

Alors qu'il se replongeait dans ses papiers, ses yeux furent attirés par la photographie sur la Une du journal de la veille. On y voyait un Survivant en mauvais état, les yeux cernés, le regard triste et fatigué et les cheveux hirsutes. Drago survola rapidement l'article et fut aussitôt dégoûté de voir quelle charognarde était Rita Skeeter ! Elle qui gâchait sa vie depuis quatre ans s'en prenait désormais à Harry ! Pas que le blond appréciait le brun, mais il compatissait…

Subitement, il réalisa que l'ancien Gryffondor et lui menaient le même combat, un combat contre les préjugés, les faux-semblants, les ragots colportés par des journalistes cafardeux…

xxx

Comme il l'avait imaginé, Harry fut réveillé par Hermione qui tambourinait à la porte d'entrée. Il s'extirpa difficilement de son fauteuil et alla ouvrir à sa meilleure amie tout en pestant après sa gueule de bois.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le hall, Hermione Granger était une vraie pile électrique ! Il était flagrant qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se coiffer avant de venir voir son meilleur ami. Elle commença à lui raconter la fantastique idée qu'elle avait eue en se réveillant, mais c'était sans compter sur Harry qui ne comprenait pas un traître mot du monologue de la jeune femme.

C'est ainsi qu'il la planta dans l'entrée en allant dans la cuisine pour se servir un café qui lui permettrait d'avoir les idées claires.

Elle le suivit rapidement et prit place autour de la table. Il l'imita tout en buvant un café salvateur !

« Je suppose que tu as remarqué Harry ! », lui demanda Hermione.

« Remarqué quoi ? », l'interrogea betement Harry, qui n'avait rien écouté de ce que lui avait raconté la sorciere.

« Malefoy ! », s'exclama-t-elle, comme si c'était une évidence. _« Non mais je rêve ou il n'écoute rien de ce que je lui dis? »_

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la fouine ? », s'enquit Harry. _« Quelle idée de me parler de Malefoy dès le matin au réveil! »_

« Malefoy est aussi calomnié par la Gazette ! », lui expliqua-t-elle, aussi calme qu'on peut l'etre quand notre interlocuteur se fiche completement de ce qu'on raconte.

« Et alors ? Je vois pas le rapport ! », répondit-il.

« C'est pourtant simple ! On lui reproche d'être un Mangemort aussi pourri que son père ! Or nous savons toi et moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Et toi on te reproche de vivre en ermite ! Donc si vous vous associiez, vous pourriez sauver vos deux réputations du même coup ! »

« Je sens que c'est un plan foireux Mione ! », marmonna Harry, l'air pas rassuré pour une mornille. _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore inventer? Ca ne me plait pas du tout… »_

« Mais non ! Il a besoin de l'image du Survivant confiant, et toi tu as besoin de montrer que tu ne vis pas totalement seul enfermé dans ce vieux manoir poussiéreux ! »

xxx

Lorsque Narcissa frappa à la porte du bureau, Drago était encore plongé dans ses pensées. Elle entra doucement et s'installa élégamment sur le fauteuil en cuir vert qui faisait face à celui dans lequel son fils était assis.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ton problème Drago… », murmura-t-elle.

« Et quelle conclusion en avez vous tiré ? », demanda-t-il en retour.

« Je me suis prise à penser que peut être… Afin d'arranger cette situation qui te dérange tant… », commença-t-elle, hésitante.

« Je vous écoute mère ! Qui sait, vous avez peut être eu une idée fantastique à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé ! », insista le jeune homme. _« Les miracles, ça arrive… »_

« Je me suis dit qu'un mariage pouvait régler tout ça… », lui dit-elle.

« Un mariage ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre ! », s'étonna le Serpentard. _« J'imagine bien le monde sorcier m'adorer tout d'un coup juste parce qu'on m'a passé la corde au cou! N'importe quoi! »_

« Si tu épousais l'héritière d'une bonne famille ! Une famille de Sang Pur bien sur, mais surtout une famille qui appartenait à l'Ordre du Phénix par exemple, ou du moins qui était ouvertement opposée aux idées des Mangemorts… », lui expliqua sa mère.

« Le problème, mère, c'est que je ne vois personne qui descendrait d'une famille de Sang Pur opposée aux Mangemorts et dont la réputation serait suffisamment brillante pour redorer la notre par le biais d'une union… », récapitula Drago.

Alors qu'il répertoriait ces diverses qualités, un nom vint à l'esprit de Drago ! Ca sautait tellement aux yeux pourtant ! C'est à cet instant qu'il murmura le nom de la personne qu'il lui faudrait épouser…

« Harry Potter… »

_A suivre…_


	2. désolée

Voilà je suis désolée de vous décevoir… Mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! Oui je sais que c'est mal de vous faire languir comme ça… En fait le clavier de mon ordinateur est mort… Paix à son âme ! Donc impossible de finir les chapitres que j'ai commencés !

De toute façon j'ai la poisse en ce moment, je me suis déjà fait piquer mon portable jeudi au centre commercial… Je les enchaîne en ce moment !

Je vous poste ce message depuis l'ordinateur d'une amie, tout ça pour vous faire savoir que j'aurai mon nouvel ordinateur d'ici la fin du mois et que je m'empresserai de publier la suite !

Encore toutes mes excuses et vivement le mois prochain que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre !


	3. Chapter 2

-1Et voilà le chapitre 2, qui se sera fait attendre! Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais…

La raison de ce retard, mon ordinateur qui est mort alors que je finissais la rédaction de ce chapitre, qui a donc été perdu. Ensuite, le temps que je rachète un ordinateur et que je réécrive tout! Mais maintenant que tout est réglé, il devrait y avoir moins d'attente entre les chapitres, enfin je fais de mon mieux.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous avez des commentaires, des questions ou même des critiques…

**Un mariage d'intérêt**

Chapitre 2 :

Lorsque Hermione retourna à Sainte Mangouste où elle était employée comme médicomage, elle décida d'accorder un instant à la rédaction d'un courrier destiné à Drago Malefoy. Elle allait lui parler de la frénésie des journalistes à ruiner leurs vies, à Harry et lui, et lui suggérer une alliance, une sorte de pacte conclu dans le but de démentir toutes ces calomnies.

Dès qu'elle eut une pause, elle s'installa dans la petite salle à disposition du personnel, et commença à écrire.

_Salut Malefoy,_

_Désolée si je te dérange mais c'est très important. Je suppose que tu as lu l'article sur Harry dans la Gazette du Sorcier… Après s'en être prise à toi, cette garce de Rita Skeeter s'attaque à sa réputation !_

_J'ai pensé que peut être votre "association" pourrait faire cesser ces rumeurs stupides et infondées (pour la plupart). Tu as besoin de prouver ton allégeance au bien, alors quoi de mieux que d'être proche du Survivant… Quant à lui, il doit être moins solitaire et renfermé, se montrer en public, avoir une vie mondaine un peu plus remplie (existante serait même un terme plus approprié…)! _

_Vos intérêts se rencontrent… C'est fou comme coïncidence ! Je pense qu'un rapprochement serait dans votre intérêt à tous les deux! Bien sûr je te laisse la possibilité d'y réfléchir calmement._

_J'attends néanmoins ta réponse avec impatience._

_Hermione Granger_

Après avoir relu sa lettre un nombre incalculable de fois, Hermione décida enfin de l'envoyer à son destinataire. Elle emprunta un des hiboux de Sainte Mangouste et repartit faire le tour des chambres et assurer ses rendez vous, tout en s'inquiétant de la réaction de Malefoy à la lecture de sa missive, et surtout de sa requête…

xxx

Quand son amie le quitta, Harry Potter se dirigea, ou plutôt se traîna, dans la salle de bain afin d'y prendre une douche revigorante. Il en avait grand besoin après sa cuite de la veille…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment en rapport avec les élucubrations d'Hermione concernant Malefoy. Ca le dérangeait qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que suggérer une forme d'alliance entre eux, même s'il semblait évident qu'ils menaient le même combat… Enfin en réalité, seul Malefoy combattait, Harry avait déjà abandonné depuis longtemps! Il n'espérait même plus faire taire un jour cette folle de Skeeter: elle serait toujours là, tapie dans l'ombre, en train de cafarder et de répandre des rumeurs plus idiotes et infondées les unes que les autres. A quoi bon lutter? Il en avait déjà assez fait pendant la guerre, il méritait bien qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille avec ses fantômes et son désespoir…

Il ne cessa de retourner toutes ces idées dans sa tête tout le temps qu'il resta sous la douche, mais il se sentait tout de même mieux quand il en sortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. L'eau chaude lui avait fait du bien et il avait déjà moins mal au crâne. Il s'habilla rapidement, avec de vieux vêtements élimés, comme à son habitude. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'allait plus sur le Chemin de Traverse faire des emplettes. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais aucune visite, en dehors de celles d'Hermione, et la jeune femme avait cessé de se formaliser sur la tenue du Survivant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était persuadé qu'il la reverrait dans la journée, il fit donc l'effort de jeter ses bouteilles d'alcool vide tant qu'il tenait encore sur ses jambes. Depuis la guerre, il se fatiguait très vite, et la quantité d'alcool qu'il ingurgitait quotidiennement ne l'aidait pas… Mais il refusait de se soigner! Après tout, ses amis et sa famille étaient morts pour lui, il était normal qu'il en souffre, physiquement comme moralement.

Dès qu'il se fut débarrassé des cadavres de bouteilles éparpillés partout dans son salon, il s'écroula sur le fauteuil dans lequel il avait dormi la nuit précédente, face à la cheminée. Il regardait parfois le feu pendant des heures, le regard fixe. Il était alors plongé dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs et ne se rendait même plus compte que le temps défilait. Parfois, il s'éveillait de cet état catatonique au milieu de la nuit et s'apercevait qu'il avait passé toute la journée à fixer inlassablement les flammes.

Bien sûr; il savait pertinemment qu'Hermione désapprouvait son comportement, mais il n'arrivait pas à vivre autrement. Comment vivre heureux quand on a perdu l'ensemble de sa famille ainsi que ses proches et son meilleur ami? La cassure dans la vie du Survivant, après la mort de Ron, fut le celle de Remus Lupin, qui avait succombé à ses blessures quelques semaines après qu'Harry ait abattu Voldemort. Le décès du dernier des Maraudeurs avait marqué la fin d'une époque, et également la fin d'une vie dans l'esprit d'Harry qui ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Une fois de plus, il avait perdu celui qui lui tenait lieu de père depuis l'accident du Ministère qui avait coûté la vie à Sirius.

Inconsciemment, Harry admirait sa meilleure amie qui avait réussi à refaire sa vie après la guerre, contrairement à lui… Elle avait perdu Ron avec lequel elle était fiancée, mais il lui restait sa famille et sa carrière: elle se dévouait corps et âme à Sainte Mangouste et veillait constamment sur Harry, le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'elle menait une vie bien remplie, même s'il restait un vide dans son cœur, à la place qu'occupait Ron autrefois. Toutes ses occupations tenaient son esprit éloigné de ses idées noires, et c'était pour le mieux…

Harry réprima un frisson… Ca lui faisait toujours cet effet de penser à feu son meilleur ami. Il se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil et essaya de penser à autre chose, mais c'était malheureusement peine perdue. Quoi qu'il fasse, le souvenir des personnes décédées autour de lui l'envahissait sans cesse. Il se leva promptement et prit une bouteille dans l'armoire appuyée contre le mur du salon, celle qui lui servait de réserve. Il but une longue gorgée au goulot, et le whisky descendit dans sa gorge, le brûlant légèrement, après tout il avait l'habitude maintenant. Rapidement, il entrevit les effets de l'alcool. Il se rassit tant qu'il le pouvait encore et continua à boire jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de penser. Hermione serait encore déçue si elle venait le voir après son service à l'hôpital…

xxx

Drago Malefoy réfléchissait depuis le matin à ce projet de mariage qui avait émergé de l'esprit de sa mère. Il avait tout de suite pensé à « l'option Potter », comme il l'appelait. Dès que Narcissa avait quitté son bureau, il s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, allant de la porte en chêne massif à l'immense baie vitrée donnant sur le parc du manoir.

Il avait bien conscience que, si cette solution était un peu radicale, elle n'en restait pas moins la seule qui se présentait pour le moment. Mais un problème demeurait néanmoins: comment exposer cette idée à Potter sans qu'il lui mette son poing dans la figure? Il allait devoir jouer finement pour ne pas faire fuir sa proie…

Alors qu'il envisageait différentes façons d'annoncer à Potter son intention de l'épouser, un hibou le tira de ses pensées en donnant de petits coups de bec sur la fenêtre dos à lui. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir les croisées et fit pénétrer l'animal dans la pièce. Il détacha la lettre que lui apportait le volatile puis le gratifia d'un biscuit avant de le laisser repartir. Il ouvrit rapidement la missive et son regard se posa aussitôt sur la signature de l'expéditeur.

« Granger! », murmura-t-il, stupéfait. « Depuis quand Hermione Granger m'envoie-t-elle du courrier? »

Il prit le temps de lire attentivement la lettre de la meilleure amie du Survivant et un sourire se dessina au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Granger voulait qu'il s'associe à Potter! Mais quelle excellente idée, c'est justement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire!

_« Plus besoin d'essayer de convaincre Potter, c'est elle qui va s'en charger! Reste à la convaincre, elle… Ca ne peut pas être pire que de convaincre Potter lui-même… », _se dit-il alors qu'il sortait un parchemin du tiroir de gauche.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et se saisit de sa plume afin de rédiger sa réponse qu'il ferait parvenir à Granger.

_Bonjour Granger,_

_Comment vas-tu? Je te réponds suite à la réception de ta lettre que j'ai lue très attentivement, tu dois t'en douter._

_Ton idée d'une association avec Potter m'avait déjà effleuré l'esprit, suite à une suggestion très intéressante de ma mère… Je compatis bien entendu à tout ce qu'il peut ressentir à la lecture des articles de Rita Skeeter, ayant moi-même été l'objet de ses récriminations pendant longtemps._

_Cependant, si une "association", comme tu dis, semble être une solution satisfaisante à nos problèmes relationnels, ma mère et moi pensions à une autre forme d'association que celle que tu sembles me proposer, et j'ose supposer que tu ne l'as même pas envisagée…_

_Bien sûr, il m'est assez difficile de t'expliquer tout ceci par courrier mais étant donné l'urgence relative de la situation, je ne pense pas avoir tellement le choix. Je vais donc t'expliquer de quoi il retourne. Même si ce que je vais t'écrire te choque, je te prierai tout de même de lire ma lettre jusqu'au bout. _

_Depuis la fin de la guerre, je m'efforce de restaurer l'image et la réputation des Malefoy, chose qui s'avère être assez difficile en raison de l'emprisonnement de mon père pour crime contre l'Humanité… Bien sûr, je ne le défends pas, mais je ne pense pas mériter le mépris de la population sorcière pour ce que mon père a fait. Ma mère en subit également les conséquences et je ne peux accepter cette situation. Malgré mes nombreux efforts, nul ne veut croire à ma bonne foi et à mon allégeance pour le bien. C'est pour cette raison que m'a mère m'a soumis l'idée d'un mariage avec le membre d'une famille officiellement reconnue comme ayant appartenu à l'Ordre et ayant lutté aux côtés de notre bien aimé Survivant. Tu images bien que la solution la plus logique, et donc la personne qui semble le plus appropriée pour ce mariage, est Harry Potter en personne. Le fait que Rita Skeeter s'acharne sur lui en fait le candidat idéal, ce mariage nous permettant de régler ses problèmes et les miens à la fois._

_Je suppose que cette éventualité te choque, te dégoûte ou encore t'horrifie, mais je te prie d'y réfléchir longuement, comme je l'ai fait, et je te demande aussi de bien vouloir en toucher un mot à Potter, je ne me sens pas à la mesure de le faire moi-même étant donnée l'aversion qu'il a pour moi…_

_J'attends bien entendu ta réponse avec une impatience non dissimulée._

_Cordialement_

_Drago L. Malefoy_

Après avoir roulé et cacheté le parchemin du sceau des Malefoy, Drago se dirigea vers la volière, traversant de nombreux corridor et grimpant plusieurs escaliers. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il accrocha sa lettre à la patte de son hibou le plus rapide et l'envoya trouver Hermione Granger. Il retourna ensuite à son bureau, l'air légèrement inquiet en pensant à la future réponse qu'il recevrait bientôt. Une fois installé à sa table de travail, il se plongea dans les livres de comptes et passa plusieurs heures à étudier les mouvements de la fortune des Malefoy.

xxx

Hermione fut surprise par l'arrivée d'un magnifique hibou alors qu'elle venait de rentrer chez elle pour le déjeuner. En réalité, elle n'attendait certainement pas la réponse de Malefoy aussi tôt. Elle se jeta sur l'oiseau afin de lire au plus vite la lettre de son ancien ennemi.

Elle s'assit autour de la table de la cuisine et commença sa lecture. AU début, un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage. Puis il se décomposa lentement jusqu'au point culminant: le mot "mariage". Là elle fut heureuse d'être déjà assise.

Comme Malefoy le lui avait demandé, elle se mit à réfléchir à cette idée saugrenue mais néanmoins astucieuse. Il est vrai que ce mariage semblait être une bonne solution, mais jamais Harry n'accepterait d'épouser Drago Malefoy, à moins d'être ivre mort et donc d'halluciner complètement au point de ne pas reconnaître l'ex-Serpentard. Bien sûr, il ne coûtait rien de lui en toucher un mot, mais elle doutait fortement de la réaction de son meilleur ami.

_« Allez, je suis une Gryffondor oui ou non? Je vais aller trouver Harry et je vais lui expliquer tout ça calmement. », _pensait-elle pour se donner du courage avant d'affronter le fauve. _« En espérant qu'il n'a pas trop bu, sinon il risque de faire une crise… »_

Elle prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin et rédigea rapidement un petit courrier pour le blond.

_Malefoy,_

_Après avoir mûrement réfléchi à tes motivations ainsi qu'à ta lumineuse idée, j'ai décidé d'aller en parler à Harry et d'aviser en fonction de sa réaction. C'est lui qui décidera finalement donc mieux vaut lui exposer tous les faits au plus tôt_

_Je vais de ce pas le voir et je te tiendrai au courant de l'avancée de la situation._

_Hermione Granger_

Elle accrocha la lettre à la patte du hibou de Malefoy et transplanta chez Harry aussitôt qu'il eut quitté son appartement.

_A suivre…_

RAR:

Lyly: La suite, même s'il a fallu l'attendre plus d'un mois, la voilà enfin! Cadeau! Lol!

Sahada: Magnifique et brillamment écrit! °Grand sourire jusqu aux oreilles!° Je préfère quand c'est crédible, comme ça je suis plus dans l'histoire… En plus j'ai toujours tendance à chercher la petite bête alors si c'est pas plausible je crise devant mon ordi! Comme tu avais très envie de lire la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop été déçue…

Lunita Jedusort P-M: Je m'en veux! On me dit « vite la suite » et moi je mets plus d'un mois à la publier! La honte pèse sur moi! Lol! Mais bon, je m'auto rassure en me disant que j'ai une excuse… On soulage sa conscience comme on peut!

Dreydrey: Moi je suis une adepte des fins de chapitre meurtrières… J'ai souvent des lecteurs qui me disent qu'ils ont failli ne pas se relever! Lol! Mais au moins, ça entretient le suspense… Donc j'espère que tu adoreras tout autant cette suite, ainsi que les chapitres qui viendront…

Zaika: Décidément, tu adores tout ce que j'écris! C'est très flatteur et ça me va droit au cœur! Donc voilà la suite, comme tu me l'as si gentiment demandée!

Spicy marmelade: Drôle! C'est tout moi! Enfin peut être aussi que ça va pas durer…

Ninette et Ely: D'après votre review sur mon autre fic, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étés en vacances, donc avec un peu de chance, vous n'avez pas trop souffert de l'énorme attente que j'ai fait endurer aux malheureux lecteurs! Je suis enchantée que vous ayez adoré le début et j'espère que le chapitre 2 vous a plu aussi. Gros bisous et à bientôt!

Gally84: Même si je pense que pour Harry ça sera pas l'extase tous les jours, je crains fort que Dray ne soit pas non plus super épanoui dans le mariage, en tous cas au début… Il va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs Harry! Mais heureusement, il y aura toujours Narcissa et Hermione pour jouer les arbitres…

Farahon: Ah bah ouais! Je sais que tout le monde pense ça! Mais là c'est Harry qui doit épouser Dray! Sinon ça marche plus là! Lol!

Natsumi Kido: Ahhh! Je sens que tu vas m'en vouloir parce que j'ai traîné! Lol! Alors qu'en réalité j'ai fait aussi vite que possible, mais l'ordinateur était contre moi! En tous cas, j'ose espérer que la suite t'aura plu, malgré l'attente…

Garla sama: Un griffy avec un serpent ça donne jamais rien de bon au début! Je dirai plutôt que c'est explosif! Mais faut pas s'inquiéter pour eux, ça va s'arranger…

Blizzy: Si mon idée est vachement bien c'est parce que je suis un génie (enfin presque…)! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plu que le précédent et que tu auras toujours envie de lire la suite…

Lium: Je sais que tu dois avoir des envies de meurtre! Dire que ce c d'ordinateur a osé me lâcher et que je survis sans depuis plus d'un mois! La torture suprême! Du coup maintenant je dois réécrire tous mes chapitres à la vitesse de l'éclair! Ca me dérangerait pas autant si seulement j'avais pas l'impression qu'ils sont moins bons que ceux que j'avais écrits à l'origine et que je m'apprêtais à publier… Snif! Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura quand même plu… A bientôt avec la suite!

Ash of Mine: Mais n'oublions pas que Skeeter est un cafard! Cela dit, il n'est pas impossible qu'Hermione soit derrière toute cette histoire… Le problème c'est que pour le savoir tu vas être obligée de lire la suite! Et qu'elle risque d'arriver lentement parce que je sens que je vais être un tantinet débordée par ma deuxième année de prépa…

Elentari Elbereth: Pauvre Harry! Tout le monde qui se ligue contre lui! Il est vraiment pas chanceux! Mais bon, c'est pour son bien après tout… Puis il a pas à se plaindre, après tout y a pire dans la vie que de devoir épouser Drago Malefoy!

Olidee: Comme promis, voilà la suite. J'espère que ce second chapitre t'a plu et que tu n'as pas attendu en vain… Merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt pour le chapitre 3!

Lilou: L'avantage, c'est qu'Hermione n'aura pas besoin de beaux discours pour convaincre Harry, une bonne bouteille devrait suffire… Lol! C'est évident qu'ils vont souffrir et en baver au début, après tout ils se détestent, leur mariage est juste la solution à leurs problèmes… J'espère que cette suite ne t'aura pas déçue, puisque tu avais l'air très enthousiaste à la lecture de ta review… Donc voilà, comme pour tous les autres, encore désolée pour le retard…

Lisy: Un Malefoy qui supplierait un Potter! C'est du jamais vu, limite science fiction! Lol! Moi j'ai dans l'idée qu'Hermione va tout manigancer, c'est bien son genre de fouiner partout (sans mauvais jeu de mot en rapport avec Dray…)! Mais c'est son style de se mêler des affaires des autres, même si ça part d'une bonne intention. Et puis c'est une bonne opportunité pour tous les deux, faut pas laisser passer une telle occasion de sauver sa réputation…

BabyFleur-de-Lys: Prometteur, j'aime bien! Lol! Pour la suite, vous l'aurez longuement attendue, mais la voilà enfin!

Cyzia: Tant mieux si ça t'a paru sympathique… Pour voir ce que ça donnera, faut lire et aussi me faire des suggestions parce que j'avoue que les idées se bousculent pas toujours au portillon et que ça s'avère un peu compliqué de faire face, même si mes supers revieweurs et revieweuse me soutiennent… J'ai besoin qu'on m'aide, j'avoue!

Kattia black: Je suis ravie que tu aies adoré et rassure toi, j'ai bien reçu ton message. En effet, la suite s'est fait attendre mais la voilà enfin… Qui a dit « il était temps »? Lol! Mes problèmes d'ordinateur sont finalement résolus et donc je devrai aller un peu plus vite désormais, même s'il y aura un gros blanc quand je me déciderai à faire mes devoirs de vacances… Snif!

Mailiss: Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps… J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu mais quand l'ordi est mort j'ai dû attendre que mon père rentre de sa croisière pour qu'il m'en achète un autre…

Blueyeshot3: C'est un miracle! Mes problèmes sont réglés! Donc vous allez avoir la suite en exclu! Lol! Je suis enchantée que tu ais aimé le début, j'espère ce cette suite t'a plu aussi…


	4. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde les gens! J'ai l'air de bonne humeur? Gagné!

Voilà j'ai fini ce nouveau chapitre, pour lequel vous pouvez aussi remercier Cyzia, qui s'est dévouée pour jouer les béta (la pauvre, elle a bien besoin d'encouragements à mon avis! Je suis une vraie calamité alors faudra la soutenir!)…

Donc voilà, au programme de ce chapitre les réactions de tous les personnages - allons-y gaiement! - et voilà vous allez connaître la réponse d'Harry!

Je vous laisse lire et j'espère avoir vos commentaires à la fin! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

**Un mariage d'intérêt**

Chapitre 3:

Drago commençait à paniquer en ne voyant pas son hibou revenir. Peut être que Granger trouvait l'idée tellement ridicule qu'elle refusait de répondre… Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, ses pensées dérivant sur le journal de la semaine précédente, dans lequel sa famille était encore traînée dans la boue. Il y était fait mention de son père et de son arrière grand père, qui avait collaboré avec Grindelwald.

Lorsqu'il vit son hibou revenir, porteur, il l'espérait, d'une réponse positive, il s'empressa de lui ouvrir la fenêtre et dès que le volatile se posa sur son bureau, il le libéra de la lettre et la lut aussitôt. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses traits se détendirent jusqu'à devenir presque sereins.

« Granger va parler à Potter… J'espère au moins qu'il acceptera d'y réfléchir! Le connaissant, il va refuser sans même se pencher sur la question! », se dit Drago tout en lissant de la paume de la main les plumes de son Grand Duc. « Il faut que j'aille en parler à mère. »

Il sortit de son bureau, son hibou perché sur son épaule, et traversa le manoir à la recherche de Narcissa, qui lisait certainement dans son boudoir. Arrivé devant la porte en chêne délicatement ciselée, le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, se recoiffa rapidement d'un sort, puis frappa trois petits coups avant d'entendre la voix de sa mère le prier d'entrer.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit dans un fauteuil, face à son interlocutrice après l'avoir embrassée sur le front.

« Alors Drago, je vois que tu as finalement abandonné ton bureau… », s'amusa Narcissa.

« En effet, mère. Je suis venu vous parler au sujet de cette histoire de mariage dont nous avons parlé ce matin. », s'expliqua Drago.

« Aurais tu finalement trouvé la jeune fille adéquate? Est-elle d'accord? », demanda rapidement sa mère. « J'espère qu'elle est issue d'une bonne famille et qu'elle a une bonne éducation. Je ne saurai voir notre nom entaché par un comportement digne d'une pauvresse de la part de ta future épouse… »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite mère! », l'interrompit-il. « Oui, j'ai choisi, et je n'ai pas encore sa réponse. La personne que j'ai choisie a une réputation admirable - _c'est le Survivant quand même! _- , elle était très impliquée au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix _- plus impliqué tu meurs! _- … Malheureusement, sa mère était une enfant de Moldus, mais son père appartenait à l'une des plus grandes familles de Sang Pur d'Angleterre… »

« Je ne crois pas connaître cette perle rare, exception faite de l'héritage maternel bien évidemment! », s'étonna Narcissa.

« C'est sans doute parce que vous chercher une femme qui correspond à cette description. En réalité, j'ai choisi d'épouser Harry Potter… », annonça brusquement Drago.

« Pardon? », s'étrangla Narcissa, qui palissait à vue d'oeil.

« Vous m'avez demandé de choisir quelqu'un d'impliqué… Qui l'est davantage que lui? Le merveilleux Survivant, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, et que sais-je d'autre! »

« Mais enfin Drago, il s'agit d'un homme! », s'exclama Narcissa. « Tu ne peux pas épouser un autre homme. Tu connais les conditions pour qu'un mariage sorcier ne soit pas déclaré caduque… Tu ne peux pas remplir ces conditions avec un homme, et encore moins avec Harry Potter! »

« Admettez quand même que c'est un choix des plus judicieux… », insista Drago.

« Oui, d'accord… », acquiesça la blonde. « Mais Potter n'acceptera jamais de t'épouser, mon chéri… »

« J'y ai déjà réfléchi. », affirma-t-il, sûr de lui. « J'en ai parlé à Granger, sa meilleure amie. Elle se range à mon avis concernant ce mariage. Il se trouve que Rita Skeeter a décidé de s'attaquer à la réputation de Potter, et que ce mariage sauverait non seulement la mienne, mais également la sienne. Nous y gagnerions tous les deux. Elle va tenter de le convaincre d'accepter pour moi. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre sa réponse, et j'ose espérer qu'elle sera positive… »

« Je te le souhaite Drago, je te le souhaite… Il serait du plus mauvais effet que quiconque apprenne que ta demande en mariage aurait été refusée. Je prierai Merlin pour que Potter accepte, mais sache que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je l'accepterai dans notre famille! », affirma Narcissa. _« Un Potter parmi les Malefoy! Je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieille pour voir ça! »_

« Je ne rêve pas non plus de l'épouser, mère! Mais il est la réponse à nos problèmes, que j'essaie de résoudre depuis des mois. Si ce prétendu mariage peut aider, alors je suis prêt à le faire. », ajouta Drago. _« Et Merlin sait qu'épouser Potter… »_

« Tu sais que j'admire ton dévouement, mon chéri. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies ton bonheur… »

« Je sais mère, et croyez moi je ne le fais pas. », la rassura Drago. _« Vous voir heureuse me rendra heureux, même si pour ça je dois supporter Potter… », _pensa-t-il. « Si nous allions déjeuner à présent? », proposa-t-il.

« Je te suis. », accepta-t-elle.

xxx

Quand Hermione arriva devant la porte d'entrée de l'ancestrale demeure des Black, elle décida de s'accorder une minute avant d'entrer. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle redoutait la réaction d'Harry à l'annonce de la proposition de Malefoy. Elle inspira et expira calmement plusieurs fois avant de frapper à la porte. Elle n'attendit que très peu de temps avant que le Survivant vienne lui ouvrir. Il s'écarta afin qu'elle puisse pénétrer dans l'entrée et elle le suivit silencieusement jusqu'au petit salon où ils s'assirent face à face, attendant tous deux que l'autre prenne la parole.

« Alors… », commença Harry.

« ……… »

« Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite au déjeuner? Tu ne devrais pas être à Sainte Mangouste? »

« Je serai en retard… Je partirai plus tard ce soir, ce n'est pas grave. »

La pièce fut plongée dans un silence tendu, ponctué des regards en coin qu'Hermione jetait à son meilleur ami.

« Tu n'es quand même pas venue sans raison! Ne me dis pas que tu es venue pour tester mon taux d'alcoolémie? Parce que je te préviens d'avance pour que tu ne perdes pas de temps, j'ai bu ce matin… », assena Harry.

« Non… Je veux dire, je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Je suis venue pour te parler de… Enfin c'est au sujet de… Je suis là pour Malefoy en fait… », bredouilla Hermione. _« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il me fait pas faire? »_

« Pour Malefoy? », répéta Harry, incrédule. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui là? Même enfermé ici je peux pas être tranquille; à l'abris de cette fouine enragée… »_

« Oui… Je suppose que tu te souviens, ce matin nous en avons parlé. Je t'ai dit que toi et lui vous étiez dans le même bateau en ce qui concerne la persécution des journalistes… », lui rappela patiemment Hermione.

« C'est juste. Et alors? Je vois pas le rapport avec ta venue à une heure pareille. »

« En fait, j'ai parlé à Malefoy. Et je viens pour te parler de notre conversation. »

« Tu as eu une conversation avec Malefoy? », s'étonna Harry, qui ne semblait pas croire qu'une telle situation puisse exister.

« Oui, et je lui ai expliqué que vos intérêts étaient les mêmes dans cette histoire: faire taire les journalistes. », reprit Hermione.

« Encore une fois, je ne vois pas le rapport. », répéta inlassablement Harry.

« Eh bien, Malefoy m'a fait une suggestion pour remédier à vos problèmes. Certes un peu étrange, mais étonnamment astucieuse. Et je pense que ça pourrait être très bénéfique. Il reste que tu risques de ne pas apprécier cette idée. Moi-même, sur le moment, j'ai trouvé que Malefoy était insensé, qu'il devait être tombé sur la tête pour oser me proposer un truc pareil, mais… c'est pas idiot, c'est ça le pire! Bon évidemment ça voudrait dire que lui et toi vous… »

« Essaie d'en venir au fait, Hermione, même si je sais que ça t'est assez difficile! », l'interrompit Harry.

« Malefoy veut t'épouser. », simplifia Hermione. _« Et voilà, la bombe est lâchée! »_

Hermione se risqua à lancer un regard sur son meilleur ami, lequel palissait à vue d'œil et ne trouvait plus ses mots. Après quelques secondes d'indécision, Harry reprit finalement constance et explosa sur la jeune femme.

« Non mais, ça va pas la tête? T'es malade Hermione d'oser me suggérer un truc pareil? Et toi qui disais que c'était une bonne idée! C'est tous les bouquins que t'ingurgites qui t'ont grillé le cerveau ou quoi? Me proposer d'épouser la fouine? Un connard prétentieux, arrogant et imbu de lui-même! Un fils de Mangemort! Celui qui nous a pourri la vie pendant sept ans, qui t'a appelée 'Sang de bourbe'! Toi t'es peut-être maso, mais c'est pas mon cas! », hurla Harry sans même reprendre son souffle.

« Je remarque que le fait qu'il soit un homme ne te choque pas plus que ça… »

« Ben si, d'ailleurs, ça aussi ça me gêne! Maintenant que tu le dis, j'avais pas fait attention, mais c'est aussi un problème, en effet! », reprit Harry.

« Réfléchis-y avant de rejeter cette idée. Moi, j'y ai pensé et… », tenta Hermione.

« Et tu vois pas ça comme moi, parce que c'est pas toi qui devras te taper Malefoy pour le restant de tes jours! », cria Harry, hors de lui.

« Évidemment si tu penses aussitôt à cet aspect de la cérémonie… Mais tu ne devras faire ça qu'une fois, pour officialiser votre union… »

« Attends, de quoi tu parles là? », l'arrêta Harry.

« Ben, de votre union… Tu sais bien? », reprit la médicomage.

« Non, je crois que je sais pas là! »

« Votre union… Physique… », expliqua vaguement Hermione en rougissant fortement.

« Union physique? », répéta Harry sans vraiment comprendre. Un éclair de compréhension traversa ses beaux yeux verts lorsqu'il vit la rougeur qui s'étalait sur les joues de sa meilleure amie, et il hurla à nouveau. « Une 'union physique'! Alors là, si c'est bien ce à quoi je pense, c'est hors de question. Jamais je ne 'm'unirai physiquement' à cette fouine. La discussion est close. »

« Non Harry, je t'en prie, essaie d'y penser. Tu sais que ce mariage te serait bénéfique. Tu serais protégé par la famille Malefoy, finies les rumeurs sur ton alcoolisme _- même si elles sont fondées _- et sur ta vie solitaire dans ce vieux manoir austère et morbide _- même si celles là aussi elles sont fondées. »_, exposa Hermione d'une voix douce dans le but de calmer son meilleur ami._ « _Et pense à Malefoy, », reprit-elle, « il nous a beaucoup aidés pendant la guerre, tu sais qu'il ne mérite pas cette réputation que lui a taillée Rita Skeeter, de même que tu ne méritais pas celle qui t'était attribuée au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ou au retour de Tu Sais Qui en quatrième année. T'épouser rétablirait l'honneur de sa famille. Les Potter enfin associés aux Malefoy, après toutes ces générations… Tu te rends compte de l'impact médiatique positif que ce mariage aurait sur vous? »

« Je vois bien que tu essaies de me convaincre, Mione… Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu sais, Malefoy et moi obligés de se supporter à plein temps… Tu te fatigues pour rien. »

« Il semble prêt à faire des efforts pour que ça se passe bien entre vous. Il m'a l'air d'accord pour mettre les vieilles rancunes de coté. Rien que le fait qu'il soit venu me parler me fait croire à sa bonne foi dans cette histoire. Et je pense sincèrement que tu dois y penser, à tête reposée. Par contre, j'ai prévenu Malefoy que je t'en parlais ce midi, il attend donc une réponse de ta part… »

« Attends, dis moi que je rêve! », l'interrompit Harry. « Tu m'annonces que tu veux que j'épouse Malefoy et en plus tu me donnes un délai! C'est une blague? »

« Non, mais comprends le, il doit s'inquiéter de ta réponse… »

« Parce que tu prends sa défense en plus! », l'incendia Harry. « C'est à se demander de quel côté tu es! T'es son amie ou bien la mienne? »

« Ca va Harry! Tu sais très bien que je suis ton amie. Et c'est pour ça que je te dis tout ça. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi! »

« J'aimerai bien savoir depuis quand ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, c'est de me marier avec Malefoy! Dumbledore a dû oublier de me prévenir, lui qui savait toujours mieux que moi ce qui était bon pour moi, au point de ne même pas me le dire! T'as été à bonne école avec lui… Je suis sûr qu'il se serait allié à toi dans cette histoire s'il était toujours vivant! Tout ce qui me rassure, c'est que je sais que Ron m'aurait soutenu, lui. »

Hermione blanchit considérablement quand Harry mentionna son fiancé.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me balancer Ron en pleine figure comme ça! », cria Hermione alors que les larmes dévalaient son visage.

Elle regarda furieusement Harry, puis se leva avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable.

« Puisque tu le prends comme ça et que tu me renvoies mes conseils en plein visage, je considère que tu n'en as pas besoin. Donc je te laisse te débrouiller avec les journalistes, avec Rita Skeeter et avec tout le reste! Si tu décides de repenser à la proposition de Malefoy, tu sais où me trouver »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle transplana à Sainte Mangouste.

xxx

Harry se retrouva seul dans son salon, l'esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool et par le souvenir de sa discussion houleuse avec Hermione. Il sortit une nouvelle bouteille de whisky de l'armoire et se rassit dans son fauteuil, imperturbable, en bénissant le sort d'auto remplissage qu'il lui avait lancé en emménageant dans le manoir.

Il but quelques gorgées et ressentit aussitôt les effets apaisants de l'alcool qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge, le brûlant presque de l'intérieur. Malheureusement, les mots d'Hermione résonnaient encore dans sa tête, forts de leur vérité, et gâchant totalement la satisfaction et la sérénité induites par l'absorption de la boisson. Il réalisait peu à peu qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler à sa meilleure amie comme il l'avait fait, ni de l'accuser de ne pas faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, elle qui avait toujours fait au mieux… Il devait bien l'admettre.

« Putain Harry, t'as déconné… T'avais pas le droit de parler à Mione comme ça. Et puis, lui rebalancer Ron, c'était un peu abusé… », se morigéna-t-il. « Mais en même temps, épouser Malefoy, si ça c'est pas de l'abus… Bon peut être que Malefoy a besoin de ce mariage et qu'il veut faire des efforts, mais ça reste un connard de première et lui et moi on pourra jamais se supporter… Sans parler de 'l'union physique'. », se dit Harry tout en réprimant un frisson de dégoût. « Faut vraiment être malade pour penser nous marier… »

Décidément, toutes ces réflexions aboutissaient à des conclusions de plus en plus désagréables: d'abord il s'était conduit comme un salaud, et ensuite il n'avait fait aucun effort… Après une nouvelle gorgée de whisky, il décida de suivre le dernier conseil d'Hermione, à savoir réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition de Malefoy…

xxx

Pendant qu'Harry ressassait sa dispute avec Hermione, cette dernière se préparait à envoyer un hibou à Malefoy afin de le tenir au courant de la situation. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, ni comment le lui dire, et pour tout dire, elle était encore furieuse après Harry…

« Harry ne veut rien savoir… Non ça va pas. », se disait-elle en tapotant sa plume contre son menton dans un mouvement répétitif empreint de nervosité.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion et plusieurs brouillons brûlés à l'aide de sa baguette, Hermione finit par trouver une manière assez délicate (tout est relatif…) d'informer l'ancien Serpentard de la réaction quelque peu houleuse de son meilleur ami.

_Salut Malefoy,_

_Comme je te l'avais dit plus tôt dans mon précédent courrier, je suis allée parler à Harry de ta proposition. Sache d'abord qu'il m'a écoutée jusqu'au bout… Malheureusement, il n'a pas eu la réaction escomptée. Je peux même dire qu'il a été assez violent dans ses paroles… Je pense que tu n'aimerais pas prendre connaissance du contenu de ses hurlements…_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai conseillé d'y réfléchir à tête reposée, et j'ose espérer qu'il le fera._

_Je te tiendrai au courant, rassure toi, mais tu vas devoir lui laisser du temps._

_Cordialement,_

_Hermione Granger_

Une fois qu'elle eut envoyé son hibou au Manoir Malefoy, elle se plongea dans ses visites à ses patients, comme tout médicomage qui se respecte, dans le but inavoué de ne plus penser à son altercation avec Harry, qui l'avait réellement mise dans tous ses états.

Elle avait fait l'effort de chercher une solution à son problème, elle s'occupait de toute la correspondance avec Malefoy, et Harry trouvait encore le moyen de lui faire des reproches! Évidemment qu'épouser Malefoy n'était pas une mince affaire, mais de là à lui hurler des horreurs pareilles… Hermione était outrée par le comportement odieux d'Harry, et l'alcool n'était certainement pas une excuse acceptable pour cette fois. Il avait été trop loin. La prochaine fois, il aurait tout intérêt à être dans de meilleures dispositions et à lui faire des excuses, sinon il n'était pas prêt de la revoir se démener pour lui…

xxx

Drago Malefoy venait de regagner son bureau, après avoir partagé un sympathique déjeuner avec sa mère, quand le hibou d'Hermione arriva. Évidemment, il se précipita sur la lettre de l'ancienne Gryffondor, espérant y trouver une réponse positive qui règlerait tous ses problèmes.

_« Pourvu qu'il accepte, pourvu qu'il accepte… », _se répétait Drago alors qu'il décachetait vivement le message. _« Allez Granger, je compte sur toi et ton pouvoir de persuasion, t'es la seule qui ait toujours réussi à faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule de Potter… »_

Son visage avait sérieusement pâli et une moue dépitée s'y était installée quand il eut fini sa lecture. Ainsi, Potter avait mal réagi… Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant en réalité, il aurait dû s'en douter. Certes il avait espéré que le Survivant y aurait réfléchi, mais sans doute que c'était trop demander à un vulgaire Gryffondor élevé parmi les Moldus… Quelle mouche l'avait piqué de vouloir l'épouser en plus? Remarque, à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée, comme on dit…

Drago s'assit dans son fauteuil, pour la énième fois de la journée, et se replongea dans les divers dossiers étalés sur sa table de travail dans un mouvement empreint de fatigue. Si le mariage ne pouvait pas se faire, mieux valait ne pas se relâcher et continuer de travailler dur pour relever cette famille en perdition, même si jusque là il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé…

« Décidément, c'est à se demander où est passé le courage des Gryffondor… », marmonna Drago, les yeux pleins d'amertume alors qu'il s'acharnait sur un feuillet, armé de sa plume.

xxx

Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il continuait de tourner et retourner sa discussion avec Hermione dans sa tête… Et il n'en sortait pas! En plus, le niveau de la boisson dans la bouteille de whisky avait sérieusement diminué, et Harry approchait lentement - mais sûrement - d'un état d'ébriété avancé. Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'était pas dans les conditions optimales pour prendre des décisions qui bouleverseraient sa vie et traceraient définitivement son avenir.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, il décida que s'il avait des questions concernant cette déplorable idée de mariage, c'était avec le principal intéressé, à savoir Malefoy, qu'il devait en parler. Après tout, Hermione n'était pas un hibou! Et puis, s'il ne se préoccupait pas de ce mariage, Hermione ne lui pardonnerait jamais, et il regrettait déjà de s'être emporté après elle, alors il allait faire un effort pour elle.

Il se leva en titubant, balança sa bouteille de whisky dans la cuisine sans même regardait où elle atterrissait, se jeta rapidement un sort pour se rafraîchir - quand même, on va pas chez les Malefoy tout débraillé et empestant l'alcool… - et transplana finalement au Manoir Malefoy afin d'aller parler de vive voix avec leur héritier.

xxx

Drago s'était encore plongé dans les méandres des comptes familiaux quand il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Un elfe de maison entra afin d'annoncer la présence d'Harry Potter dans l'entrée.

Son maître le regarda bizarrement, comme s'il pensait que c'était un canular, puis se leva et sortit de son bureau, dépassant ainsi l'elfe qui le retint quelques secondes.

« Monsieur Malefoy, maître, Lucky pense que Monsieur Potter, a trop bu, maître… », dit l'elfe a Drago avec sa petite voix de crécelle.

Drago le regarda, les yeux ronds, puis se détourna et se dirigea vers l'entrée du Manoir, afin d'y accueillir le Survivant.

_« Je rêve, il oserait pas venir bourré quand même… », _se disait Drago alors qu'il empruntait un long couloir magnifiquement décoré.

Il arriva assez rapidement dans l'entrée où il reconnut immédiatement Harry, même si celui-ci avait perdu de sa superbe depuis l'époque de Poudlard.

« Potter, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? », lui dit Drago dans une parfaite mauvaise foi, puisqu'il connaissait très bien la raison de sa venue.

« Je viens voir si tu as choisi les alliances… », railla aussitôt Harry.

Drago se racla discrètement la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

« Viens donc discuter dans mon bureau… », lui proposa-t-il.

Il fit demi tour et rejoignit son antre, suivi de, il l'espérait du moins, son futur époux. Harry suivit silencieusement Drago dans les couloirs et s'assit, toujours sans un bruit, dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de son hôte.

« Je suis venu pour comprendre d'où te vient cette ridicule idée de mariage. », s'expliqua Harry, relativement mal à l'aise face au regard de glace de l'ancien Serpentard. « Si ce n'était pas Hermione qui était venue m'en parler, j'aurai cru que c'était une blague! »

« Ce n'en est pas une… », lui assura Drago. « En fait c'est très simple, pour ma famille, l'honneur et tout ça, je dois me marier avec quelqu'un de très impliqué dans l'Ordre du Phénix et dans la guerre contre Tu Sais Qui… Et Granger m'a fait remarquer que tu avais des problèmes avec cette saloperie de Rita Skeeter… Elle t'accuse de vivre en ermite et d'être un alcoolique asocial. Notre mariage lui clouerait le bec, ainsi qu'à tous les autres journalistes dans son genre, ceux qui lancent des rumeurs infondées en permanence… », exposa Drago. _« Enfin pas si infondées que ça si on en croit les effluves d'alcool qui se dégagent de lui… », _se dit-il néanmoins.

« Je vois. Donc ce mariage servirait à régler les petits problèmes de réputation des Malefoy… », résuma faussement Harry.

« Tu sais très bien que tu y trouverais ton compte toi aussi! Tu aurais la stabilité due à l'appartenance aux Malefoy, tu pourrais jouir des avantages qui nous sont réservés. Je ne dis pas que tout est rose quand on est un Malefoy, mais tout doit l'être davantage si on est un 'Potter-Malefoy'… »

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais dans cette histoire, je suis quand même obligé de passer toute ma vie avec toi… »

« T'as vu la taille du manoir? Si tu veux pas me voir, rien de plus facile que de m'éviter. Même que si ça peut te faire plaisir, je te ferai faire une chambre du coté opposé au mien, comme ça tu pourras même passer toute ta vie sans même me croiser… », siffla Drago, la voix pleine de mécontentement. _« Non mais pour qui il se prend, c'est moi qui n'aurai pas envie de le croiser! »_

« Tu m'en vois ravi! Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux que de ne jamais te revoir! », répondit méchamment Harry.

« Parfait… », s'exclama Drago. « Quel époux serais-je si je ne te rendais pas heureux? Je vois qu'à peine marié tu seras déjà comblé… Au moins nous sommes d'accord… »

« T'es vraiment une pourriture, Malefoy. », l'insulta Harry.

« Moi aussi je t'adore, chéri! », railla Drago.

Harry lui jeta un regard plein de lassitude avant de souffler longuement, visiblement désespéré par le comportement de l'ancien Serpentard.

« J'ignore si c'est à cause de l'alcool, ou bien à cause de ma haine envers les journalistes, ou encore parce que tu me fatigues, mais j'accepte. On n'a qu'à faire comme si tu m'avais convaincu, je veux bien t'épouser. », annonça le Survivant, l'air totalement dénué de sentiment.

« Bien, nous irons dès demain acheter les alliances. Rendez-vous à 14 heures au Chaudron Baveur. », répondit Drago avec le ton froid qu'il utilisait habituellement quand il était encore à Poudlard.

« Parfait. », conclut Harry.

Il se leva, fit un espèce de vague signe de tête vers Drago, et transplana à Square Grimmaurd.

_A suivre…_

RAR:

Spicy marmelade: Ben la réaction d'Harry, la voilà! J'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre… J'ai fait de mon mieux…

Dryry: Si Harry refuse, j'ai plus d'histoire, donc logique qu'il accepte… Dray est toujours très classe, c'est un Malefoy et un Serpentard quand même… Quant à Hermione, faut croire qu'elle a vraiment confiance en Harry puisqu'elle craint pas les représailles…

Lyly : Dans ce cas, bonne fête (en retard maintenant…)! Et voilà la suite!

Sahada: Si tu n'es pas déçue, alors moi non plus! Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que celui-ci aussi…

Sinelune: Voilà les réactions de Mione, de Ryry, de Dray, de Cissa, de tout le monde quoi! Il me manque plus que les réactions des lecteurs… Pour ce qui est du mariage, il sera pas blanc (malheureusement pour eux je suis méchante…), et ils devront vivre dans la même maison s'ils veulent que les journalistes leur lâchent les baskets…

LilyMalfoy2708: Oh, je rougis sous cette foule de compliments… C'est vrai que pour une fois y a pas le bon face au méchant… Ca change! La suite j'ai fait au plus vite pour l'écrire, j'espère que t'auras pas trop attendu et que tu ne seras pas déçue…

Cyzia: Ca vaut toujours le coup que je te réponde? Lol! Bon allez je fais quand même! Merci infiniment pour ton aide, tes conseils, ton soutien et quoi d'autre encore? Je sais plus! AH pour avoir corrigé aussi. Enfin bref t'as compris l'idée générale! Lol! Et donc je te demande pas ce que t'as pensé du chapitre vu que tu l'as lu en exclu et tout…

Kattia black: La réaction d'Harry, tant attendue, arrive enfin sur vos écrans! J'ai fait au plus vite donc voilà…

Elentari Elbereth: C'était peut être un peu sadique mais comme j'ai fait vite pour la suite j'imagine que je suis pardonnée… Avoir Dray pour mari ce serait une bénédiction pour n'importe qui mais Harry se débrouille pour faire la gueule, il est gonflé quand même!


	5. petit message

-1Bonjour tout le monde!

A l'origine j'allais publier ce message pour m'excuser auprès de tous ceux qui attendent la suite et qui m'ont laissé des messages pour me motiver un peu! Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas updaté mais si vous saviez à quel point je suis surchargée de devoirs… Lol! Vive la prépa!

Mais j'ai décidé que ce message pourrait avoir une plus grande utilité! J'en profite donc pour vous annoncer que je fais une grève de la fic, si on peu appeler ça comme ça! Pour ça vous pouvez remercier chaleureusement Slydark!

Eh oui ma Slyounette, je t'avais prévenue que je pouvais être têtue moi aussi! Donc tant que tu décides de filtrer les infos j'arrête d'écrire! Après tout tu me fais la morale sans te gêner et tu supportes pas que j'en fasse autant! Comme tu le dis si bien si c'est bon dans un sens c'est bon pour les deux! Je te prends au mot! Donc j'attends des nouvelles et jusque là aucun chapitre ne sera écrit ou publié!

Vous pouvez l'incendier si vous voulez, peut être que ça lui remettra les idées en place!

J'espère à bientôt

Zouzou


	6. mille pardons

-1Salut les gens…

Désolée de vous ruiner le moral mais toujours aucun chapitre en vue. Je sais que c'est impardonnable mais en ce moment je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur… D'abord surchargée par les cours et les devoirs, et ensuite parce que je suis en pleine phase de remise en question… J'en connais une qui va m'engueuler quand elle va voir que je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise!

Tout ça pour dire que je suis extrêmement déprimée voir même limite dépression…

Donc à moins que vous ne vouliez assister à la mort prématurée des personnages, il faudra attendre que j'en aie fini avec ma crise et que j'aie réglé mes innombrables problèmes…

Je sais que ça fait déjà la deuxième annonce et vraiment je m'excuse mais là je gère plus rien! Je vous écris en même temps que j'imite la fontaine humaine c'est la panique là! 18h et je pleure dans mon oreiller, planquée dans mon lit! Ouais je sais c'est misérable à mon age, mais la période de mon anniversaire est toujours très éprouvante pour moi… Peut être que ça ira mieux passé lundi… Mais comme je peux rien promettre je préfère ne rien affirmer.

Encore désolée pour la fausse joie et j'espère que vous comprendrez…


	7. Chapter 4

-1Hello everybody!!!

Petite entrée en matière en anglais, admirez ce talent… Lol! Donc vite fait, le petit blabla habituel, je suis sure qu'il vous manquait au fond! Que dire à part JE SUIS DESOLEE………… Honnêtement, je ne sais plus où me mettre après un an de retard dans la publication. C'est totalement impardonnable, j'en suis parfaitement consciente, et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je culpabilise! Donc je vous fais toutes mes excuses et je vous promets de faire mon possible pour que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Voilà, ça c'est fait. Maintenant je vous annonce que vous vous apprêtez à lire le nouveau chapitre, enfin! Ca fait déjà plusieurs mois que je suis dessus et que je bloque, c'est affolant! Lol! Il est un peu court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Il n'a pas été relu, puisque la seule personne qui aurait peut être pu être disponible pour le faire ne lit pas cette fic, et est quelque peu en froid avec moi… Donc je me suis débrouillée toute seule, comme une grande, et j'espère que ça conviendra. Si des gens sont motivés pour m'aider, qu'ils parlent maintenant, ou qu'ils se taisent à jamais! Je plaisante bien sur, parlez quand vous voulez, vous serez toujours les bienvenus… Je ne suis pas sectaire! Lol!

Bref, je me tais avec mon blabla pourri qui n'intéresse personne, et je vous laisse en compagnie de Ryry et Dray (meilleure compagnie que moi, me direz vous…)! Gros bisous à tous et à très bientôt!!!

**Un mariage d'intérêt**

Chapitre 4:

C'est un Harry Potter complètement blasé qui arriva directement dans le salon du manoir Black après son entrevue avec Malefoy. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir accepté la demande en mariage de cette espèce de sale fouine peroxydée… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'avoir accepté d'unir sa vie à celle du plus grand égocentrique du monde sorcier? Après s'être ouvert une bonne bouteille, histoire de ne plus penser à ses futures noces - elles le rendaient déjà malade, c'est dire! -, il réalisa que peut être il lui faudrait informer Hermione de cette toute nouvelle décision, à condition que la fouine ne l'aie pas déjà tenue au courant de leurs fiançailles…

Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'elle devait être furieuse après lui - qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place -, mais il ferait un effort et tout s'arrangerait, comme toujours. Après tout, il avait pris sur lui et avait même rendu visite à Malefoy! Ca méritait bien qu'elle lui pardonne, même s'il était conscient d'avoir été relativement désagréable et agressif avec elle dans la matinée. (NdZ: Nan tu crois? Sans dec! Il fait pas dans l'euphémisme le Potter…)

Sa bouteille à la main, il se dirigea vers un ancien bureau en chêne, qui devait appartenir aux Black depuis des années, couvert de poussière et de parchemins entassés n'importe comment. Il n'était décidément pas une vraie fée du logis… Si la vieille Mme Black voyait cela, il serait impossible de la faire taire! Il s'affala sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face avec toute la grâce de quelqu'un qui a un peu trop bu et saisit une vieille plume un peu usée. Le mieux avec Hermione, c'était encore de lui écrire une lettre, comme ça elle aurait le temps de se calmer d'ici à ce qu'il la revoie… Elle semblait gentille comme ça, vue de loin, mais elle pouvait parfois être une vraie furie! Surtout quand elle était poussée à bout comme ce jour là! Mieux valait jouer la carte de la prudence…

Il se gratta la tête un moment avant de commencer à rédiger le petit mot qu'il enverrait à la jeune femme.

_Ma très très (…) chère Hermione,_

_J'ai suivi ton conseil et ai repensé à la proposition que t'a transmise Malefoy. J'y ai très longuement pensé - peut être trop longuement d'ailleurs! Je suis même allé lui rendre visite…_

_J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion, sa plaidoirie et l'alcool aidant, que tu avais sûrement raison, que ce mariage ne pouvait nous être que bénéfique. Évidemment, tu dois te douter que nous nous sommes hurlé dessus! Tu me connais trop bien… Tu nous connais trop bien… Nous ne changerons jamais… Ce ne sont pas de très bonne base pour un couple, et encore moins pour fonder une famille, tu ne crois pas? Enfin, au final, je pense que nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour utiliser ce mariage pour régler nos soucis, mais sans pour autant en faire un vrai mariage. Nous vivrons dans des ailes différentes de son Manoir et n'aurons même pas à nous voir! Comme quoi tout s'arrange!!! Est-ce que tu peux sentir mon ironie d'où tu es?_

_En somme, je pourrai vivre comme avant, sauf que je serai marié et que l'autre Skeeter ne sera plus là pour me pourrir la vie… Je me demande quelle impression ça donne quand elle nous fout enfin la paix… Ca fait pas mal d'années que je n'ai pas connu ça en même temps… Donc bref, je te résume le truc: Malefoy et moi avons rendez vous demain à 14h au Chaudron Baveur pour aller acheter les alliances (je sais pas si t'imagines mon haut le cœur au moment où je t'écris ça… Je me sens tout barbouillé d'un coup…). Ensuite je ne sais pas trop quand nous mettrons tout au point mais j'espère que tu seras auprès de moi. Tu sais à quel point tu es essentielle dans ma vie! Et j'aurai vraiment besoin de ton soutien au moment où je devrai dire « oui » au blondinet de service…_

_Je sais que je blablate beaucoup sur tout ça alors que le principal dans cette lettre, c'est que je te dois des excuses. Je n'aurai jamais dû te parler comme je l'ai fait, ni utiliser Ron comme je l'ai fait, ni rien faire comme je l'ai fait d'ailleurs… Même si tu m'as suggéré d'épouser la fouine… Donc je le reconnais, j'ai eu tort! Et je te présente toutes mes excuses les plus sincères…_

_Tu remarqueras que j'ai toujours autant de talent lorsqu'il s'agit d'écrire… On ne se refait pas!_

_En espérant que tu me pardonneras mes écarts de conduite et mes paroles qui ont très largement dépassé ma pensée ce matin. Je te présente encore une fois toutes mes excuses et sache que je suis vraiment désolé du mal que j'ai pu te faire… Je regrette vraiment de tout mon cœur de t'avoir fait souffrir…_

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Harry_

Le Survivant relut sa lettre une dernière fois en vérifiant bien son orthographe - Hermione déteste les fautes d'orthographe, il ne faut surtout pas l'énerver davantage… -, la cacheta et appela sa chouette tout en reprenant une bonne gorgée de whisky pur feu. Il regarda un moment le volatile s'éloigner par la fenêtre avant de se réinstaller dans son fauteuil fétiche face à la cheminée, en prenant bien soin de ne pas oublier sa bouteille qui trônait encore sur le bureau poussiéreux…

xxx

Drago se remit au travail aussitôt que son nouveau fiancé fut sorti de son bureau. Mieux valait ne pas trop s'extasier sur la réussite de son plan génial et continuer à faire comme d'habitude. Le mariage n'était pas encore célébré, loin de là, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'endormir sur ses lauriers…

Après plusieurs heures à trier des papiers, remplir des courriers et autres taches administratives absolument fascinantes aux yeux du blond, on frappa doucement quelques coups à la porte.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Narcissa pénétra dans le cabinet de travail de son fils. Elle s'installa élégamment sur le petit canapé de cuir vert qui faisait face au bureau en bois massif avant de prendre la parole.

« On m'a dit que tu avais eu de la visite. », dit Narcissa à son fils.

« En effet, mère. Harry Potter est passé. », répondit négligemment Drago tout en continuant son travail.

« Et que t'a-t-il dit au juste? Il était au courant pour ta 'géniale' idée de mariage? », demanda gravement Narcissa à son fils, tout en ponctuant sa question d'une petite pointe d'ironie.

« Oui. Granger l'avait prévenu apparemment. Il venait justement pour m'en parler. Et il m'a dit oui. », révéla Drago. _« Comme s'il avait pu dire non… C'était vraiment une idée géniale, même si elle a pu paraître un peu loufoque au début… »_

« Pardon? Tu veux dire qu'il accepte de t'épouser? », s'exclama Narcissa. _« Potter veut bien épouser mon fils, j'hallucine… On ne m'aura décidément rien épargné… »_

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je veux dire, mère! Il a accepté et d'ailleurs nous nous rejoignons demain au Chaudron Baveur pour acheter les alliances. », précisa Drago. _« Je me demande quel type d'anneau il va choisir… »_

« Et tu n'as pas peur que les gens se rendent compte que ce n'est qu'un mariage arrangé? Si les journalistes s'emparent de cette histoire… », s'inquiéta-t-elle. _« C'est quand même un peu trop gros pour leur échapper. »_

« Ne vous en faites surtout pas pour ça. Je maîtrise la situation. S'il le faut je ferai mine de courtiser Potter pendant un temps, histoire de faire taire les mauvaises langues.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais mon chéri… Les journalistes sont de vraies hyènes, surtout cette Rita Skeeter. Tu n'imagines pas jusqu'où elle pourrait aller. D'autant que votre rivalité n'est pas vraiment un secret! L'ensemble du monde sorcier sait que vous vous êtes battus pendant toute la durée de votre scolarité, et même après d'ailleurs… »

« Po… Heum… Harry et moi saurons nous montrer bons acteurs. », affirma-t-il en grimaçant un peu à la prononciation du prénom de son fiancé. « Nous ferons bénéficier les journalistes de quelques interviews et photos, nous les laisserons pénétrer à l'intérieur du Manoir afin qu'ils admirent à loisir notre petit nid d'amour, et le tour sera joué. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, mère. J'ai la situation bien en main… »

« Je remarque que tu t'entraînes déjà à l'appeler par son prénom… C'est vrai qu'un lapsus serait mal venu… », ironisa Narcissa.

« En effet! D'ailleurs il va falloir que j'aborde sérieusement ce sujet avec lui… J'espère qu'il n'ira pas tout gâcher juste parce qu'il aura bu un verre de trop… »

« Je te le souhaite mon chéri. Et je vais aussi te souhaiter bonne chance. Je pressens que tu en auras besoin! », dit-elle à son fils tout en se levant doucement. « Je vais te laisser travailler. Pendant ce temps, je vais commencer à me préoccuper des préparatifs du mariage. Étant donné qu'il ne lui reste plus aucune famille, je présume que ce sera à moi d'organiser la cérémonie… Ne te fais aucun souci, je vais m'occuper de tout… », lui dit elle avant de se lever dignement.

Une fois sa mère sortie de son bureau, Drago se remit patiemment au travail sans jamais sourciller et ne prit même pas la peine d'aller dîner, trop plongé dans les documents qui encombraient sa table.

xxx

Harry n'eut aucune nouvelle ni de sa meilleure amie, ni même de son charmant promis ce soir là. Il attendit longuement qu'une chouette lui amène une lettre de la part d'Hermione, mais en vain car aucun oiseau ne vint cogner à sa fenêtre… Et comme chaque soir où il s'enfermait dans le mutisme et la noirceur, il trouva machinalement le chemin du vaisselier et y saisit une énième bouteille de whisky. Rien de tel pour lui que l'alcool afin d'oublier tous les fantômes qui l'entouraient à l'infini. Il retrouva le fameux fauteuil face à un feu de cheminée crépitant et, omettant de se préparer à dîner, il commença à boire en ne faisant que ressasser ses idées noires, en restant hanté par ses démons intérieurs…

C'est dans ce même fauteuil qu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, entouré de plusieurs bouteilles de Whisky vides et la tête lourde et prête à exploser. Il tourna difficilement la tête en direction de la vieille pendule qui trônait dans le salon.

« Merde, 13 heures, déjà… », grogna-t-il. « Putain, 13 heures, Malefoy, Chaudron Baveur, alliances… Je vais être en retard! »

Un peu bousculé par le temps, Harry se précipita - n'oublions pas qu'il a la gueule de bois donc il se précipite au ralenti… - dans l'entrée, grimpa les escaliers aussi vite que ses muscles lui permirent et se rua dans sa chambre, toujours au ralenti. Il ouvrit son armoire à la volée, saisit rapidement - tout est relatif - une chemise noire, un jean et des sous vêtements puis courut dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche express. Toujours ralenti par les effets de l'alcool et sans avoir pris le temps de dompter sa tignasse, Harry fut prêt à partir quand sonnèrent 14 heures. Jurant peu élégamment, il sortit du Manoir et transplana au Chaudron Baveur en quatrième vitesse.

xxx

Bien sûr, comme il fallait s'y attendre, c'est un Drago Malefoy impeccable, et somptueusement vêtu, comme à son habitude, qui l'attendait accoudé au bar, visiblement irrité par le retard de son futur époux.

« Enfin là Potter! Ca va, tu ne m'as pas trop attendu? », railla Drago. _« Argh! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue? J'hallucine… Pitié dites moi que j'hallucine… Et ces cheveux! On ne m'aura vraiment rien épargné… »_

« Euh… » _« Bien joué, très intello Harry! »_

« Ca fait au moins dix minutes que je poireaute… Ce n'est vraiment pas la ponctualité qui t'étouffe! Ni l'élégance, tu aurais pu faire un effort, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fiance, mon chou. », cingla le blond. _« A la place d'une bague je devrai plutôt lui offrir une montre, en espérant qu'il sache lire l'heure. »_

« Oh, c'est bon, j'ai saisi, inutile de dramatiser comme ça! Je ne te ferai plus attendre. Satisfait mon petit panda? », ricana le Gryffondor. _« Il se croit au théâtre ou quoi? »_

Levant les yeux au ciel avec une moue exaspérée, Drago fit volte face et se dirigea vers le Chemin de Traverse, sans oublier de laisser un généreux pourboire sur le comptoir du Chaudron Baveur. Harry loucha quelques instants sur les Gallions que le blond avait négligemment déposés devant lui, puis se ressaisit et le suivit docilement à l'extérieur.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient en public, nul ne se privait de les dévisager. Autant dire que cette fois où ils sortaient ensemble ne fit pas exception. Les petits sorciers les montraient du doigt alors que leurs parents essayaient de les en empêcher malgré leurs regards qui restaient vissés aux deux hommes.

« Je déteste être dévisagé comme ça… », marmonna Harry.

« Ne te plains pas Potter. », le coupa Drago. « Ils te regardent comme si tu étais un martyr… Moi, ils me regardent comme si j'étais le diable en personne! Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles échanger avec moi… »

« En même temps, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient si loin de la vérité… », ironisa le brun avec un petit sourire sadique qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son interlocuteur.

« Ton aptitude à faire l'amalgame entre mon père et moi m'étonnera toujours, Potter. », le critiqua vertement le Serpentard. « Combien de centaines de milliers de fois faudra-t-il que je te montre que mon bras est dépourvu de toute marque pour que tu finisses par me croire? Je n'ai pas pris part à cette fichue guerre, Merlin soit loué. Alors cesse de me bassiner avec ça, c'est pesant à la longue. Je te rappelle que nous allons nous marier, alors essayons vaguement d'arrondir les angles, histoire que ça ne finisse pas en double meurtre, ça m'arrangerait. »

« Mouais… Les habitudes ont la vie dure. », se justifia Harry.

« Eh bien change d'habitudes alors. »

C'est sur cette phrase que la discussion s'acheva. Cote à cote, Harry et Drago remontèrent silencieusement l'avenue jusqu'à une splendide vitrine où étaient exposées toutes sortes de bijoux. Drago poussa la porte, faisant raisonner le petit carillon suspendu à l'entrée, et pénétra dans la boutique, rapidement suivi du brun.

_A suivre…_

Et voilà, après un an d'attente, le chapitre 4 enfin sur vos écrans! Je sais que je suis impardonnable, mais j'espère au moins que ce chapitre vous a plu, je me sentirai mieux si je savais qu'il vous a plu… Je me sentirai un peu moins coupable peut être, mais juste un peu alors! Lol! Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, je pense pouvoir trouver un moment pour l'écrire, étant donné que je reprends les cours en octobre, et même si je travaille jusqu'au 20 septembre… Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai écrire pendant les siestes d'Elisa… Lol! A bientôt et gros bisous à tous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews…

RAR pour les anonymes qui ne laissent pas leurs adresses email…

grumeaupowaa: Merci énormément pour ta review, elle m'a fait beaucoup rire. Ne t'en fais pas pour Hermione, je ne vais pas la laisser seule, elle mérite sa part de bonheur elle aussi. Quant au bijoutier eh bien… Lol! Il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre pour voir ça, mais ça promet d'être comique… Encore merci et à bientôt! Bisous

garla sama: Je t'ai fait attendre quasiment un an, je suis morte de honte! C'est inqualifiable… Lol! Je suis désolée, j'ai été débordée, déprimée, déboussolée, enfin tous les trucs en dé- quoi… Et même si c'est pas encore l'extase totale, je fais de mon mieux pour me remettre à mes fics. 2 mises à jour en moins d'une semaine, c'est quasiment surhumain pour moi! Lol! Donc bon, en ce qui concerne la cérémonie, je la vois d'ici deux ou trois chapitres peut être, et pour les journalistes dès le prochain, étant donné qu'ils vont parler de leur sortie chez le fameux bijoutier… Donc il va falloir attendre encore un peu (mais pas un an à nouveau, je te rassure…)! Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise jusque là, et j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas trop déçue, enfin si tu l'as lu évidemment… Voili voilou, gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère!

lilou: Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review (postée en décembre dernier, honte à moi…). Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je culpabilise de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps… Pour ce qui est de la fic, rassure toi, tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir en ce qui concerne l'amitié d'Harry et Hermione… C'est vrai qu'il a été excessivement méchant avec elle, mais elle tient trop à lui pour lui en vouloir indéfiniment. Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Harry et Dray, il faudra attendre encore un peu, au moins qu'ils emménagent ensemble quoi. Enfin bref. Malgré l'énorme retard, j'espère que ce chapitre 4 t'a plu. A très bientôt peut être. Bisous!

Raziel The SoulEater: Merci beaucoup pour le message d'encouragement, c'est super gentil! Je ne sais pas si tu liras ce chapitre, mais si c'est le cas j'espère qu'il t'a plu…

Tinalisa: Merci pour ton soutien et ta compréhension, c'est très gentil. Je crois que je vais mieux maintenant, la preuve j'ai repris deux de mes fics déjà… Lol! J'espère que tu te sens récompensée de ta fidélité par ce nouveau chapitre, et qu'il ne te déçoit pas trop… En tous cas, encore merci, et à bientôt. Bisous!


	8. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde ! Comme promis, voici la suite, avec 12 jours de retard puisque j'étais sensée publier pour mon anniversaire… C'est-à-dire mardi d'il y a deux semaines ! Lol ! Enfin comme chaque année, ça a été une journée assez démoralisante donc j'étais pas en état d'écrire, du moins pas sans tuer les différents protagonistes dans d'atroces souffrances. Bref tout le monde s'en fout, mes états d'âme ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour !

En ce qui concerne le chapitre – on est quand même là pour ça avant tout… - il n'est pas aussi long que les précédents, malheureusement. Faut dire qu'au bout de 3 pages j'ai bloqué comme une folle donc bon… Mais c'est promis, je me mets au suivant dès que possible. En plus d'être court, il n'est pas corrigé, honte à moi ! Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée !!!

Et, au passage, un petit merci à Laetitia pour le remontage de moral à distance (800km, pas mal ! Tu m'épates…), et à Elise qui me motive énormément, même si ses méthodes peuvent parfois paraitre un peu sauvages… Ta manière de compatir à mes malheurs m'étonnera toujours ! Donc voilà, bisous à vous deux parce que je vous adore très beaucoup !!!

RAR :

Diane : Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée sur ta faim… J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre et que ce tout petit chapitre va te plaire. J'ai eu tellement de mal à l'écrire ! Enfin bref, tu me diras ce que tu en penses…

Garla Sama : Ravie de savoir que la publication du dernier chapitre t'a fait plaisir ! Donc ouais moi ça va un peu mieux… La reprise des cours va me changer les idées ! Y a juste dans le train que je déprime mortellement mais qu'est-ce que 3 petites heures pas jour dans une vie ? Lol ! Pour les deux tourtereaux bah… Lol ! Je les aide pas beaucoup, j'avoue ! Donc oui, Dray avec Narcissa j'ai trouvé qu'il fallait que ça soit mémorable comme conversation ! Quant à Harry, s'il arrête de boire tout de suite, y a plus d'histoire ! Et pour la bijouterie ba tu vas avoir la réponse très bientôt donc je te laisse lire ! Lol ! Bisous et merci pour ta review !

Switch : Pouf ! La suite est en ligne. Ca n'avance pas énormément cette fois encore mais on tient le bon bout ! Lol !

Flower : Si le dernier chapitre était un peu court, je redoute ta réaction pour celui là ! Lol ! Encore plus court que le précédent… Mais je vais faire mon possible pour que le prochain soit plus fourni, c'est promis ! En attendant, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Gros bisous !

Lovedray : Je crois que je t'ai déjà répondu, mais la fièvre me fait douter ! Ptdr ! Donc pour etre sure, re-réponse ! La suite en exclu et un gros bisou pour te remercier d'avoir autant reviewé !

**Un mariage d'intérêt**

Chapitre 5:

Dès qu'il entendit le carillon, le propriétaire de la bijouterie quitta son arrière boutique avec précipitation et s'approcha de ses deux futurs clients.

C'était un vieux monsieur d'une soixantaine d'années, le cheveu déjà bien blanc, quoique un peu dégarni sur le dessus du crane – à son grand désespoir -, une moustache honorablement fournie qui faisait sa fierté, et de grosses lunettes rondes, mais surtout très épaisses, qui donnaient l'impression qu'il avait des yeux globuleux. De plus, il avait greffé sur le verre droit de ses lunettes une loupe lui permettant d'observer les pierres précieuses et les diamants. Autant dire qu'il ne reflétait pas la splendeur de sa devanture, surtout vêtu de sa vieille robe de sorcier partiellement élimée…

C'était en fait un personnage assez surprenant au premier abord, surtout dans une bijouterie aussi prestigieuse que celle ci, mais Drago avait l'air de le connaitre puisqu'il lui serra chaleureusement la main, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Une fois les effusions terminées entre le vieil homme et le blond, ce dernier se tourna vers Harry qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé un mouvement.

« Monsieur Dupuis, je vous présente Harry Potter. », dit-il poliment à l'intention du bijoutier. « Harry, je te présente Henri Dupuis, le bijoutier des Malefoy. »

« Les Malefoy ont leur propre bijoutier ?! », s'étonna Harry. _« Leur arrogance n'a décidément aucune limite… »_

« J'ai moi-même dessiné les alliances des parents de Drago, et mon père avait créé celles de ses grands parents et de ses arrière grands parents… », expliqua le vieillard.

« Je vois… », grommela le brun. « Alors je suppose que c'est ici que nous allons acheter les nôtres. », dit-il à son futur fiancé.

« Pardon ? », s'enquit le fameux monsieur Dupuis.

« Oui… En fait, Harry et moi allons nous marier. », annonça l'ex Serpentard. « Vous êtes le premier à le savoir, enfin après ma mère bien sûr… Nous ne l'avons pas encore annoncé de manière officielle… Etant donné la célébrité d'Harry et celle de ma famille… Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je souhaiterai que vous dessiniez nos anneaux… »

« Mais avec plaisir… J'en serai ravi ! », accepta le vieillard, visiblement enchanté par cette perspective.

« Nous ne voulons pas quelque chose d'aussi élaboré que mes parents. », reprit Drago. « Je pense que nous allons opter pour des modèles plus discrets, un peu plus passe partout, dirons nous. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une gravure soit réellement nécessaire… Personnellement j'ai une préférence pour l'or blanc, mais je laisse bien entendu à Harry la possibilité de choisir sa propre alliance. »

« Doucement Drago. Chaque chose en son temps ! Vous mettez encore la charrue avant les bœufs, comme lorsque vous étiez enfant ! », le calma Dupuis avec un sourire. « Alors monsieur Potter, plutôt or blanc ou or jaune ? », dit-il en se tournant vers le brun, une plume et un parchemin apparaissant par magie dans sa main.

« Blanc, tant qu'à faire. Comme Mal… Euh Drago. », se reprit Harry, « Je préfèrerai quelque chose de discret. Je ne suis pas très porté sur les bijoux, donc je ne veux rien de tape-à-l'œil. »

« Bien. Aucun de vous ne veut inclure une inscription particulière à l'intérieur de la bague destinée à son conjoint ? », continua le bijoutier, le regard fixé sur ses notes.

« Pas particulièrement non, ça ira comme ça. », répondit Drago, alors qu'Harry se contentait de secouer négativement la tête.

Le vieux monsieur haussa les sourcils, un peu surpris de ce choix… Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'unique héritier des Malefoy se mariait, et Drago qui avait toujours tellement admiré les alliances de ses parents ne semblait vouloir qu'un anneau tout bête… Ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi discret et spartiate, lui qu'il avait connu si coquet.

Cependant, il ne dit rien et continua d'interroger les deux hommes avant de mesurer le diamètre de leurs annulaires gauches et d'observer leurs mains, afin de déterminer la largeur d'anneau qui leur conviendrait le mieux.

xxx

Harry et Drago restèrent en tout et pour tout quatre heures dans la bijouterie. Autant dire que l'après midi était perdu… D'autant qu'ils avaient persisté dans l'optique d'alliances simples, sans fioritures, au grand désespoir de Monsieur Dupuis qui craignait fort de ne plus être là pour les prochaines alliances destinées à des époux Malefoy…

Même s'il n'avait pas osé en faire part à Drago, le vieux monsieur avait un mauvais pressentiment, une sorte d'appréhension vis-à-vis du futur mariage. Il avait vu tellement de couples heureux et amoureux… Mais là, il lui semblait que quelque chose clochait entre les deux hommes, comme si leur union était fondée sur de mauvaises bases, ou plutôt comme si Drago et Harry ne s'aimaient pas au fond.

Bien sûr, ce n'était en aucun cas son rôle de contester la décision des deux fiancés… Néanmoins, cette idée le taraudait. Passant outre cette idée totalement saugrenue d'un mariage blanc ou autre chose de ce genre, Monsieur Dupuis retourna vaquer à ses occupations et reporta la création des deux anneaux à plus tard, puisque Drago lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas urgent.

xxx

Aussitôt qu'ils furent sortis de la bijouterie, Harry s'éloigna de Drago comme si ce dernier avait la peste.

« Je n'ai pas de maladie contagieuse, Pot… Harry ! Et évite de me fuir comme ça, je te rappelle qu'on doit faire croire aux gens qu'on s'apprécie au point de se marier ! Alors on risque d'avoir un problème si tu laisses une telle distance entre nous en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse. »

« C'est bon ! J'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça ! Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent ! Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi, me poser tranquillement devant ma cheminée et boire un bon verre de whisky ! C'est tout ce que je demande ! C'est quand même pas trop demander à sa seigneurie Malefoy ? » _« Et pourvu que j'ai une lettre d'Hermione… Ca m'angoisse qu'elle ne réponde pas…__»_

_« Non mais qui m'a fichu un boulet pareil, par Salazar ? »_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as plus que quelques minutes à me supporter, le temps qu'on arrive au Chaudron Baveur. Après tu pourras retourner te noyer dans l'alcool pendant que moi, j'irai sauver la veuve et l'orphelin à ta place ! », railla Drago, acerbe.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et accéléra le pas, dépassant largement le blond. Il pénétra sans une once de délicatesse dans l'échoppe et se rendit aussitôt dans la zone de transplanage, pressé de se débarrasser de son fiancé dont la compagnie, en à peine une journée, commençait déjà à lui taper sur le système.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner, la voix de Drago retentit au milieu de la salle principale :

« Bonne soirée mon cœur, à demain ! »

Il inspira un bon coup et transplana aussi vite que possible au Manoir Black, avant même de pouvoir entendre la multitude de murmures qui s'élevèrent… Il avait vraiment grand besoin d'un verre !

xxx

Drago regarda Harry transplaner avec un petit sourire triste… Même s'il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde, il était un peu déçu par le comportement du brun. Bien sur il n'espérait pas que le mariage avec lui soit une partie de plaisir, mais il pensait quand même qu'ils finiraient par s'entendre, du moins assez pour qu'Harry n'ait pas de tels mouvements de recul en sa présence… Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, si Drago avait accepté de passer outre leurs querelles de collégiens, ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry.

_« Je ne savais pas les Gryffondor si rancuniers… Ca casse le mythe ! », _se disait-il en rejoignant son Manoir.

Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, sa mère attendait patiemment son arrivée dans son bureau, pressée de connaitre tous les détails du « rendez vous » de son fils avec le fameux Survivant.

xxx

Après son passage au Manoir Black et une fois sa journée de travail terminée, Hermione Granger avait regagné ses pénates, le cœur lourd. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pas réussi à oublier sa dispute avec le Survivant. Toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites résonnaient encore horriblement dans ses oreilles, à son grand désespoir. Elle avait bien entendu prévenu Malefoy du refus d'Harry, puis elle s'était plongée dans les visites et les dossiers de ses patients, mais rien à faire, cette altercation continuait de lui prendre la tête.

Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée qu'elle reçut la visite du hibou de son meilleur ami, même si pour le moment elle rechignait à l'appeler ainsi…

Elle se plongea difficilement dans la missive avant qu'un air de stupéfaction ne se peigne sur son visage. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas cardiaque, sinon elle y serait surement restée après une annonce pareille ! Voilà que le Survivant allait épouser le fils de Mangemort…

_« Ron n'aurait jamais pu supporter ça…_ », pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de nostalgie. « _Et je ne pensais pas qu'Harry changerait d'avis aussi vite ! D'ailleurs je ne pensais pas qu'il changerait d'avis tout court, vue sa réaction de ce matin… »_

Le premier moment de surprise passé, elle termina la lecture de la lettre avant de la ranger soigneusement dans son secrétaire, à coté de tout le reste de sa correspondance. Elle était éreintée et encore énervée après Harry, par conséquent elle n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre maintenant. Ca pouvait bien attendre demain… Et puis il devait bien être capable de se débrouiller sans elle, pour une fois. Elle n'était pas sa nounou après tout… Lasse de sa journée, elle alla se coucher directement après avoir grignoté et s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête toucha son oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione était partie travailler normalement, sans imaginer qu'Harry aurait pu s'inquiéter de son absence de réponse. Certes, il lui avait demandé son soutien, mais elle avait une vie, elle aussi, et un travail qui lui demandait énormément de temps et dans lequel elle s'investissait beaucoup. Le Survivant serait bien capable d'acheter une alliance sans qu'elle soit là… Cependant, en transplanant à Sainte Mangouste et malgré toutes ses récriminations, la médicomage se disait tout de même qu'elle devrait peut être passer voir Harry après le boulot, aujourd'hui…

_A suivre…_

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous voulez toujours la suite, que vous n'avez pas l'intention de m'envoyer des colis piégés et que vous êtes toujours plus fans de moi… Lol ! Je plaisante, évidemment ! Même si vous n'êtes pas fans, vous aurez la suite, rassurez vous, je ne suis pas sectaire ! Ptdr ! Voilà pour ceux qui ont des suggestions ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous pouvez laisser une review à laquelle je répondrai avec plaisir… Et merci encore de m'avoir lue ! Bisous à vous tous !!!


	9. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde!

Comment allez vous en ce charmant jour férié? Temps de merde c'est incroyable, 17 heures et il fait quasiment nuit, je rêve! Enfin, passons…

Voilà un petit chapitre que j'espère vous n'avez pas trop attendu… Etant donné que je n'avais rien à lire et que je ne vais acheter le tome 7 que demain (honte à moi), j'ai pris le temps de vous écrire quelques pages… Donc voilà, chapitre 6 en exclusivité!!! Ptdr! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, d'autant qu'il n'a été ni relu ni corrigé par quiconque, ce qui signifie que toutes vos remarques seront les bienvenues.

Je tiens à remercier encore une fois toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, même si normalement j'ai déjà répondu à chacune d'entre elles individuellement… Je tenais à dire que vos petits messages me font énormément plaisir, et que c'est surtout ça qui me permet de continuer à écrire et à publier… Car après tout, si personne n'apprécie ce qu'on écrit, inutile de publier nos chapitres, autant les garder pour nous…

Enfin bref, trêve de blablas parce que si je commence, je ne peux plus m'arrêter! Lol! Donc je vous laisse lire ce petit chapitre (petit parce qu'encore une fois il n'est pas hyper long malheureusement…) et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer (je l'ai déjà dit ça, je crois). J'attends votre opinion et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain!

Bisous à tous (au cas où il y aurait des mecs…) et à toutes!!!

**RAR:**

**ElamRogue** Je sais bien qu'Harry est un peu beaucoup pénible, mais bon… Il n'y aurait pas d'histoire s'il était tout gentil, tout mignon, tout fou d'amour pour Dray! Mais pas de panique, ça finira par s'arranger, à un moment… Tu voulais la suite bientôt donc la voilà, en espérant qu'elle te plaira, bien entendu…

**Lovedray** Tu étais impatiente donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, c'est cadeau!!! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue, je sais qu'il n'est pas très long mais au moins tu ne l'as pas attendu trop longtemps… Bisous!

Et un grand merci assorti d'un bisou à **Jouzetsuka** que j'adore (merci pour le panda c'est trop mignon), **C Elise**, **LilyMalfoy2708** (tu me manques depuis que tu bosses aux Ulis tu sais), **Korrigan Rouge** (bon courage pour ton nouveau travail!), **Olidee** et **Flore ****Risa**.

**Un mariage d'intérêt**

Chapitre 6:

A peine arrivé dans son manoir après son éreintante sortie en compagnie d'Harry Potter – _Salazar que ce __Griffy__ pouvait être exaspérant…_ -, Drago Malefoy, dernier héritier de la noble et ancestrale famille de sang pur, se vit littéralement agressé par une tornade blonde avide de renseignements sur son rendez vous avec l'heureux fiancé, j'ai nommée Narcissa Black Malefoy, digne épouse de feu Lucius et mère dévouée du susnommé Drago Malefoy – _Salazar que sa mère pouvait être curieuse_.

«Alors Drago, dis moi… Comment s'est passée ta petite virée sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Potter? Je veux tout savoir!», le questionna sa mère sans attendre.

_«C'est drôle__ pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas__…»_ «Tout s'est très bien passé, mère.», lui répondit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau. _«Du moins, aussi bien que ça peut se passer entre Potter et moi…»_

«Vous vous êtes rendus chez Monsieur Dupuis?», s'enquit-elle.

«Absolument. Nous lui avons commandé deux alliances, comme convenu. J'ignore encore quand elles seront prêtes.»

«Bien… J'imagine qu'il en a été enchanté. Tu sais à quel point il apprécie notre famille. La nouvelle de ton mariage a dû le ravir.», s'enthousiasma-t-elle. _«Il faut absolument que je passe le voir à la bijouterie…»_ «Et… Avez-vous parlé d'une date Harry et toi?», demanda la blonde à son fils.

«Non, mère. Je vais tout d'abord faire un semblant de cour à Harry, afin de ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons, surtout vis-à-vis des journalistes.», expliqua le grand blond. «Je suppose que vous comprenez cela…»

«Evidemment.», acquiesça Narcissa. «C'est juste que… Je voulais savoir quand m'atteler aux préparatifs de la cérémonie. J'ai tout de même un plan de table à préparer, des tenues à commander, un menu à décider…»

«Je sais bien, mère. Mais je sais surtout que si nous parlions de date tout de suite, les choses risqueraient de s'ébruiter, et je ne tiens pas à ce que cette mascarade se retrouve à la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier.»

«Tu as raison mon chéri. Nul ne doit avoir vent de cette histoire de mariage avant qu'elle ne soit plausible. Cela pourrait nuire à nos projets…»

«Exactement! Seule Granger est au courant et c'est parfait ainsi. Dès qu'Harry et moi serons suffisamment proches, vous pourrez vous préoccuper des préparatifs. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mère, vous serez la première au courant quand les choses auront assez avancé.», lui dit-il gentiment en l'embrassant sur le front avec douceur.

«Je me réjouis d'avance, à la perspective de ton mariage… Tu sais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce moment! Mon petit garçon devant l'autel… Certes je t'imaginais avec une jeune fille de sang pur… Pansy Parkinson aurait été un choix merveilleux. Mais même si tu dois épouser Potter, ce jour sera toujours le plus émouvant de ma vie…», déclara Narcissa à son fils unique, les larmes aux yeux.

«Je sais bien mère… Et je suis très heureux que vous soyez près de moi…», lui répondit-il. _«Et __Merlin__ sait que j'aurai besoin de __tout __son soutien pour supporter l'autre alcoolique…»_

xxx

Ce soir là, après une harassante journée à Sainte Mangouste à trier des dossiers, rendre visite aux patients ou encore hurler sur les infirmières incapables, Hermione Granger débarqua au Manoir Black, les bras chargés de plats chinois qu'elle avait achetés chez le traiteur du coin, dans le but fort mal dissimulé de se rabibocher avec son meilleur ami qu'elle savait très friand de cuisine asiatique. Elle arriva donc le sourire aux lèvres, et appuya délicatement sur l'ancienne sonnette de la demeure.

Après quelques minutes, c'est un Harry Potter échevelé et empestant l'alcool qui vint lui ouvrir la porte. Il la laissa entrer avec un haussement de sourcils mais sans dire un mot et la suivit silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine où la jeune femme entreprit de réchauffer leur festin.

«Alors…», commença Hermione, une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix. «Comment ça s'est passé cet après midi avec Malefoy?»

«Il est toujours vivant.»

«J'imagine que ça signifie que ça s'est bien passé!», sourit Hermione.

«On s'est contentés d'acheter deux anneaux tout bêtes.», répondit-il simplement en se rongeant mécaniquement les ongles. _«Tu le saurais si tu étais venue…»_se plaignit intérieurement Harry.

«Je vois… Tu sais, pour hier…», commença la jeune femme avec hésitation.

«Hum?», marmonna Harry, affalé sur un des sièges de la cuisine.

«Je sais que ce que tu m'as dit… Je sais que tu l'as dit sous le coup de la colère et… Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis consciente du choc que ma proposition a pu représenter pour toi, et je sais que tu as eu une réaction normale, quoi qu'un peu violente, admet le… Me renvoyer la mort de Ron à la figure c'était vraiment… Enfin je veux dire que c'est injuste que je t'en veuille, même si tu as largement dépassé les bornes. Mais…»

«Ecoute Mione.», l'interrompit le brun. «J'ai été horrible avec toi et ce matin quand j'ai vu que tu n'arrivais pas et que tu ne m'avais pas répondu… Enfin, j'ai eu peur. Tu vois, j'ai perdu Ron et… Parfois je ne suis pas un très bon ami, mais je ne veux surtout pas te perdre.», confessa Harry.

«Tu ne me perdras pas, voyons!», le rassura-t-elle. «Alors, avec Malefoy, raconte moi tout?», lui demanda-t-elle tout en lui servant une bonne portion de porc aigre douce. (_NdZ__: pensée pour Marine__ qui ne lira pas ça mais quand même…_

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours attablés dans la cuisine, leurs assiettes vides depuis longtemps, discutant des diverses mimiques de Malefoy, de son obsession pour le gel quand ils étaient à Poudlard, de son ego, du bijoutier privé de sa famille, tout ça dans l'unique but de changer les idées du Survivant qui n'était toujours pas enchanté à la perspective de son futur mariage.

xxx

Au grand dam d'Harry Potter et de Drago Malefoy, il leur fallait se revoir pour mener à bien leurs projets de mariage. Comment diable Drago aurait-il pu faire la cour à Harry sans le voir? Ce qui signifiait petites sorties à deux et diners entre amis, au désespoir d'Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini, qui avait finalement été informé par Drago des futures noces, pour des raisons évidentes. Après tout, si Potter pouvait prévenir sa meilleure amie, pourquoi Drago n'aurait-il pas pu en faire autant avec le sien? Simple question d'équité…

Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux fameux meilleurs amis avaient été conviés à cette troisième rencontre des deux anciens princes de Poudlard, le lendemain soir. Pour l'occasion, tous les quatre avaient rendez vous dans un grand restaurant du Chemin de Traverse où le blond avait réservé la meilleure table - tenue correcte exigée selon Hermione et grimace désespérée du Survivant à l'idée de devoir porter un costume et une cravate… A dix neuf heures trente, les deux anciens Serpentard attendaient «patiemment» devant le restaurant les deux anciens Gryffondor, lesquels étaient quelque peu en retard.

«Une demie heure de retard, Blaise! Une demie heure! Ce foutu Potter n'apprendra donc jamais la ponctualité?», grogna Drago, visiblement mécontent d'avoir à patienter dehors. _«Je suis sûr qu'il fait ça pour m'énerver…__ Et le pire c'est que ça fonctionne à la perfection!__ Saloperie de __balafré__»_

«Je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas tarder, Dray.», le rassura Blaise. «En plus Granger est plutôt ponctuelle en général. Elle n'arrivait jamais en retard en cours quand nous étions à Poudlard.» _«Bon qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent là?__C'est__ pas la canicule ce soir et je commence à me les geler moi…__ En plus je ne vais pas réussir à contenir longtemps sa fureur à ce train là!__»_, songea Blaise en jetant un œil à son meilleur ami.

«Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, et sa splendide ponctualité laisse franchement à désirer ce soir!», explosa le blond.

C'est alors que les deux Griffy pointèrent le bout de leurs nez, permettant à Blaise de laisser échapper un profond soupir de soulagement.

«C'est à cette heure que vous arrivez?», les agressa aussitôt Drago, furieux d'avoir poireauté aussi longtemps.

«Désolée Malefoy, Harry a eu un petit problème avec son costume…», s'excusa Hermione en rougissant. _«Pas la peine de hurler comme ça…__»_

En effet, Harry était tellement adepte des costumes qu'il ne s'était rendu compte que dix minutes avant le départ qu'il ne rentrait plus dans le sien. _Ndz__: non mais quel boulet, je vous jure!)_ Il avait alors fallu qu'Hermione l'agrandisse magiquement afin de l'adapter à la taille du brun – merci Hermione...

«C'est bon Dray, l'essentiel c'est qu'ils aient fini par arriver, n'est pas!», s'exclama Blaise avec un trop plein d'entrain. _«Pourvu qu'il n'écharpe pas Potter maintenant…»_ «Maintenant allons y, je commence à avoir faim!», s'exclama-t-il.

L'ancien Serpentard se tourna vers la porte vitrée et l'ouvrit, laissant passer Hermione devant lui par pure galanterie, suivi des deux futurs mariés.

_«Wow, Granger embellit avec les années…»_, pensa Blaise alors qu'elle le frôlait.

«Nous avons réservé une table au nom de Malefoy.», dit poliment Drago en entrant.

Tous les quatre déposèrent leurs manteaux à l'entrée et suivirent une jeune femme jusqu'à leur table. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table ronde, Drago face à Harry et Hermione face à Blaise.

Rapidement, une serveuse vint prendre leur commande – une commande extrêmement riche et variée, composée de différents vins et des mets les plus chers et délicats proposés par le Chef. Puis ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien… Enfin, Hermione et Blaise commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien! Harry et Drago se regardaient sans ciller, donnant tout sauf l'image d'un gentil petit couple sur le point de se fiancer! A vrai dire, le seul couple qui semblait se former pendant cette soirée était composé d'un ancien Serpentard reconverti en auror et d'une gentille petite médicomage.

«… Et j'ai fini par obtenir ma promotion…», racontait Blaise à la jeune femme.

«C'est fantastique!», s'exclama-t-elle. «Tu dois être très fier de ta réussite…»

«C'est vrai… Et toi, Hermione? Qu'est devenu la charmante miss Je-Sais-Tout?», s'enquit-il avec un sourire.

«Eh bien je suis devenue médicomage.», lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. «Je suis à la tête du service qui s'occupe des blessés de la Guerre. C'est un travail très gratifiant, mais aussi extrêmement difficile et prenant. Je n'ai que très peu de temps à moi. Enfin, parfois je regrette de ne pas avoir de vie privée… Et en parallèle de ce service, je mène des études avec un groupe de savants afin de guérir les gens devenus fous à la suite de tortures…»

En effet, si Harry et Drago semblaient plus moroses que jamais, Hermione et Blaise appréciaient particulièrement ce diner. Jamais Hermione n'aurait cru Blaise aussi gentil, aussi drôle, aussi spirituel, aussi intéressant… Bien plus que Ron ne l'était, même s'il lui était difficile de le reconnaitre. Quant à Blaise, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Hermione pourrait lui plaire autant un jour. Ils se racontaient leurs vies respectives, sans même s'apercevoir que leurs amis demeuraient totalement muets.

Quand ils passèrent finalement au dessert, Hermione s'aperçut du silence des deux «fiancés» et décida de les intégrer à leur conversation, dans une tentative qui serait probablement infructueuse de les rapprocher.

«Alors, Harry, Drago, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire demain?», leur demanda la brune gentiment.

«Personnellement, il se trouve que moi, je travaille, Granger. Ce qui signifie que demain je n'ai rien prévu de faire avec Pot… Harry.», répondit Drago. _«Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit faire là?»_

«D'accord… Très bien… Et donc, Blaise, si tu me parlais de ta dernière mission en tant qu'Auror?», reprit Hermione en se détournant du blond. Elle n'avait visiblement pas apprécié sa façon de lui répondre…

Au final, ce qui était sensé être une mascarade de diner romantique en devint réellement un, mais pas entre les deux personnes qu'on croyait. Parce que malgré l'ambiance conviviale qui régnait autour de la table grâce à Blaise et Hermione, Drago et Harry ne décochèrent quasiment pas un mot de toute la soirée…

Quand ils quittèrent le restaurant à une heure assez avancée, Drago et Harry transplanèrent directement dans leurs manoirs respectifs, tandis que Blaise proposait galamment à Hermione de la raccompagner chez elle au clair de lune…

_A suivre…_

Et voilà, une bonne chose de faite! Un petit chapitre en plus… Lol! J'ose espérer qu'il vous a plu. Je sais que ça n'avance pas des masses pour l'instant, mais croyez moi ça va venir! Lol! Pas d'impatience… Bref, bonne soirée à tous et à bientôt j'espère et n'hésitez pas à reviewer! Bisous à tous!!!


End file.
